Call Of The Wild
by PassionFish
Summary: Spuffy: Buffy gets a call of the wild that she just can't ignore - but then who would want to, with Spike on the other line?
1. Prologue

**Call of The Wild**

By PassionFish

Season Five - No Glory, No bad mum thing, after Spike realises he's in love with her

**Prologue**

"No, no, no, no NO!"  He growled as he ran frightened hands over her jerking body.  He could hear her heartbeat rapidly slowing as life dripped away from her.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't!  Frustrated tears slipped unheeded down his cheeks.  The world was spinning - this just couldn't be real.  His whole being denied it.

Then everything became clear once more.

"Please don't hate me."  He whispered just before he sank his teeth in to her neck, drawing the last of her blood from her body.

She moaned, shifting in his grasp but was quieted by his the soft purrs emanating from his chest.  She was barely conscious as she felt the cool blood slip down her throat, the damning liquid warming her from the inside.

He lifted her carefully, walking without presence of mind around the gravestones, vowing that there would never be one with her name on it.

He placed her gently on the bed.

He sat down, buried his face in his hands and cried.

All he could do now was wait.

Okay, I get its really short but is really new – I have a bit more of it at home, if you like tell me…please?  With naked Spike and whipped cream on top?!

Back To Fanfiction


	2. Chapter One

Sorry it's been so long with the update – I'd forgotten that this was on fanfiction.net! 

If you'd like to see more of my stories or get the more regular updates visit my website:

Part One 

_Note:  BIG thanks to my beta Marsters' Girl for getting it back to me so quickly!___

She was hungry.

And, ow, her head kinda hurt. She gingerly rolled her head to the side, trying to work out where she was.

Her eyes refused to cooperate and open, so she extended her other senses.

It was dark, cold and dank - but it didn't bother her.

She was lying on something soft, it felt like silk.

She felt the bed move next to her and her senses alerted her to a familiar presence.

"Spike?" She croaked, forcing to her eyes open and focus on the blonde she knew to be sitting next to her.

"You must be hungry, pet." It wasn't a question.

She accepted the red liquid eagerly, her tongue savoring the scent and taste of the miraculous liquid. She heard herself growl a little as the last on it slipped down her throat. She raised amber eyes to the vampire.

"I can feel you inside of me." She whispered, staring at him.

"I know." He whispered back, taking the styrofoam cup from her and placing it on the floor.

"I guess I was your third after all." She said quietly, and then doubled over as silent tears slipped down her face. Spike awkwardly moved so that his back was against the headboard, and carefully placed an arm around the sobbing girl. He was shocked when she curved her body into his, even more so when he felt hot tears through his shirt.

*I'm so sorry.* He whispered in his head, closing his eyes as he leant back, still cuddling the crying slayer in his arms.

---

_Three Weeks Later_

"So...Buffy, you want to come out with us, you know - a little after patrol relaxing?" Xander asked the silent slayer.

"Umm..."

"You don't have to, right Xander?" Willow quickly put in.

"It's not that..." Buffy hesitated.

The three of them had been patrolling for about half an hour. It was part of their whole make-Buffy-the-vampire-vampire-slayer-feel-human deal. They hadn't really found any big baddie so far, but Buffy was scared that they would. So far she had managed to control the demon pretty well, but after last week...

"Buffy?"

"I think I just wanna go home, is that okay with you guys?" She tried a smile, but couldn't quite make it form her lips.

"Sure..." Willow murmured, but the slayer had already turned and started to leave the graveyard.

"Let her go, Wills...she'll come when she's ready."

Willow nodded resignedly, and her and Xander left in the other direction.

---

It had been three weeks.

Twenty-one...a nearby church-clock struck one o'clock...twenty-two days since she had woken up at Spike's crypt...woken up a vampire.

And her whole world had changed again.

If she had thought that getting called had messed with her life, it was a walk in the park compared to this.

Riley...her loving, steady, never-gonna-leave-you Riley had actually been surprisingly cool about everything. Once he had beaten the shit out of Spike and she'd dragged him from the crypt. Two weeks ago they had had a talk, he still loved her - being a vampire didn't change that.

She asked that they take it slow. He said that was okay.

And it was okay, until last week.

It had been a Kregnokh demon according to Giles, very slimy, very hard to kill, very tough; almost too tough. But she'd

managed it, but not without changing.

Apparently being a vampire had changed a few things.

He needed time to think. Time to work things out for himself.

She needed someone who could be there for her, **now.**

Buffy crawled into bed, after dragging her emotionally tired body up the tree outside her old room. It had been twenty-two days since she had seen him and it was like an ache in her chest that wouldn't go away.

She could feel him every hour of the day. When she was patrolling he was near. When she slept he was in her dreams. Her blood called for him.

It didn't call, it screamed.

She had heard that a bond between a sire and a childe could be strong, but...this was different. She wasn't sure how, but it felt different.

She rolled over in her bed, her face changing as her demon cried for the safety and protection of her sire.

---

Across the hall, Joyce's heart sank a little further at the sound.

Every night it was the same. She would return home from patrolling, late so that she wouldn't have to talk to any body.

Somehow, and Joyce suspected via the tree next to her window, she made it to her room.

Once inside she was silent...every night Joyce prayed that it was sleep that made her so quiet.

Then it started.

They were quiet at first, barely perceptible except to a mother's ears, but soon the wails grew in intensity. The only way to describe it was to compare it to the sound an animal makes when it's in pain.

Joyce was torn. She was having a hard enough time proving to Buffy that she loved her, whatever she was, without worrying about breaking her trust by talking to Mr. Giles about her slayer's nighttime distress.

So she said nothing.

The two of them suffered in silence.

---

Spike sat alone in his crypt, staring at the blank TV screen, a half-empty whisky bottle in his un-bandaged hand. The crypt was silent expect for the rhythmic swish made as he lilted the glass to his lips.

He hadn't seen her.

No one had come to him after the soldier confrontation.

He hadn't said a thing since then.

There had been no one to talk to.

She hadn't come, but he'd followed her at night. Not in the old creepy-stalker way, but in a protective-sire way. He'd seen the fight she'd had with soldier-boy and it had nearly forced him out of the shadows but then the whelp had arrived and the two had left together.

But he watched her nightly.

She looked beautiful. Ethereal. Not-of-this World...if she ever was.

And she looked sad, so sad.

Defeated.

And it killed him inside.

Part Two!


	3. Chapter Two

Call of The Wild

Chapter Two

_Note – thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this chapter!_

**Part Two**

Dawn watched the mug rotate around in the microwave.

"Three...two...one....enjoy your meal!" She intoned along with the electronic voice of the machine.

Carefully, she lifted the cup of human blood from the disk, placing it on the tray next to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and the tall glass of orange juice.

She bounced to the beat in her head as she lifted a single flower from the vase on the windowsill and placed it in a rectangular glass of water. Adding it to the tray she carefully made her way upstairs.

She balanced they tray on a raised knee as she softly knocked on the slayers door, opening it, "Rise and shine sleepy head!" She murmured softly, moving into the room.

"Dawn?" Buffy's sleepy voice entered the otherwise silent room.

"Yep, look I made you breakfast in bed and everything!" Dawn declared proudly, placing the tray on her sister's lap once she'd sat up.

"Ahh, Dawny, thanks..." A little tear caught up in her eye.

"Hey don't cry! This was meant to be a good thing - you said you liked them together, right?"

"Right." Buffy smiled, and took a sip of her blood, then a bite of the sandwich.

"Good?" Dawn asked, wide eyed and expectantly.

"Amazing!" She took another sip and lay back, the mug still in her hands. "So, what did you get up to today? First day of Summer right? Much delinquency ahead!"

"Definitely! I ate cookies and milk and watched cartoons today...but tomorrow, I'm taking over the world!" Buffy smiled at her sister and took another sandwich-blood mix.

At her sister funny look she grinned sheepishly, "Its good!"

Dawn shook her head, "Still not as weird as Spike-" She cut herself off at the sudden stillness in the slayer. "God, Buffy I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"Hey, its okay." Buffy reached out a cool hand to take her sisters. 

"Do you really hate him?" Dawn eventually asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No!" Dawn smiled at her immediate response, "It's just that...it's really complicated."

"Don't Buffy. I can totally handle this, and I want you to talk to me." Dawn spoke so earnestly that Buffy couldn't resist her.

"Okay, I get you're Miss Sophisticated these days." Dawn rolled her eyes, but waited patiently for her sister to continue. "I feel him....you know, inside...I mean not in a sex way but in like…a spiritual way."

"Do you miss him?" Dawn asked, over the glassy look in her sisters eyes.

"Would it be so wrong if I said yes?" Buffy whispered.

"No, God, no! Hey, I miss him and I don't have the whole spiritual-connection thingy!" They shared a giggle. "He's our friend...right?"

"Right." Buffy murmured after a moment, then smiled and took another bite of her sandwich, "This is really good, you know!"

"Thanks." Dawn grinned again.

----

"Hi."

Her voice wasn't even a whisper. He barely heard her; he wouldn't have had it not been for his supernatural senses. He'd felt her move behind him, knowing instinctively the moment that she had left the table on the floor below, that she was coming here.

He knew that she could sense him. The same way he could feel her. Every night. Every day. Everywhere.

He turned around slowly, "Hello, pet."

They stared at each other in silence for a second. In the background a heavy pulse thumped around the Bronze. 

"Long time no see, sl-."

"I haven't seen you in a-" 

They both spoke at the same time, and then stopped as they realized the other was also speaking.

The air was heavy with sex, sweat, and smoke, but still they could discern the other's scent beneath it all.

"How you been?" Spike was the one to break the tension, though apparently not very well.

"How the fuck do you think I've been?" Buffy growled at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. Her anger peaked at his morose expression. What right did he have to be sad? She was the one who had been left all alone...again.

"I've become what I hate the most, my friends pretend that it doesn't make a difference to them but it does..." She was waving her arms about in angry exclamation. "...and my sire-" She cut off as she realized what she was about to admit; that she missed him.

Nearby couples began to edge away from the obviously angry duo, the native Sunnydale-ians knowing from experience that near such an obviously explosive pair wasn't the best place to be.

"And your sire what, pet?!" Spike growled, conflictingly aroused by the term she'd labelled him with, but pissed off as she made out like she was the only one suffering. He took slow, predatory steps towards her, backing her into the wall behind them. "What have I done since it happened, hmm? I haven't even bloody well spoken to you till now!"

"Exactly! I always know you're there but you never come to me - you just leave me alone!" Buffy growled at him, glaring up into his angry orbs.

"What?" He whispered, standing still.

"I...uh...." She stumbled, trying to think back a way to take back her all-too-quickly spoken words.

"What, Buffy?" His voice changed tone, becoming deeper, huskier. He took a step towards her and she instinctively took one back, only to find she had already been backed up against a wall. He leaned into her, resting his weight against one palm. 

"Have you missed me, love?" He murmured into her ear, his cool borrowed air tickling her ear.

"No." She denied in a whisper, trying to sound more convinced then she felt; attempting desperately not to close her eyes as she unconsciously leaned into him.

"I think you have..." His words were as liquid as they washed over her. His scent was so intoxicating, her whole being ached to reach out to him, but something held her back. 

Her eyes rolled back in her sockets as he continued to speak, his sexy tones hypnotizing her.

"I think about you." He murmured as he raised his other hand, reverently allowing his fingers to draw lazy patterns down her cheek and neck, before resting on the expanse of chest that was exposed to him. "When I wake up....when I go to sleep....all bloody night." He finished on a growl, slowly pushing his body into hers.

The slayer gasped as her body slowly came into contact with every inch of his, moaning as she felt something hard press in to her.

"Buffy?"

"Huh..." Buffy's eyes slammed open.

"Buffy, you up here?"

"Oh God..." She muttered, pushing Spike abruptly away.

She stared shocked into his eyes; unable to look away from those magnetic orbs even though she so desperately wanted to; afraid he'd see too much.

"Buffy! There you are, we were getting worried - though some big bad got a hold of you." Willow said with a smile.

Buffy spun around, his hold broken, to face her friend. She felt, rather than saw him, disappear into the shadows.

She heard him chuckle huskily at the witch's choice of words, the deep sound setting off a throbbing low within her. "Uh...no, I just thought I saw a vamp up here."

"Okay...you ready to come back down?"

"Yep...sure." Buffy murmured absently taking the lead down the iron staircase as the two girls walked back to the table.

Chapter Three =


	4. Chapter Three

_Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this chapter!_ Part Three 

A/N - LET IT BE KNOWN THAT IN THIS WORLD ANYA AND TARA AREN'T ABOUT.

I love these two characters too bits, but I actually wrote the middle of this story before I wrote the beg/end, and when I wrote it there was no such thing as Anya and Tara - even though I had set it (my fic) in the future. Also, Xander is still living in his parents' basement. But the whole gang is in their early twenties!

There were fifteen of them. Ten surrounding her, four just fading out of the shadows, and one standing in the background…obviously the leader of the gang.

Part of Buffy was shocked - it had been forever and a day since the only thing she had to deal with was a group of vamps, but lately the vampire sightings had been getting more regular! Another part was amused...what was it with these vamps...even with this many, in her normal mood of late she could have dusted them in seconds. 

These however, seemed to be going for the slightly more tactical approach of 'all-at-once' instead of the usual 'only-a-couple-at-a-time-attack-allowing-the-slayer-pleanty-of-time-to-stake-them-all-without-breaking-a-sweat!'.

Ah, well...she had a little time on her hands. 

Buffy rolled her eyes as they slowly advanced on her, "Okay, guys, I gotta couple of minutes to spare." She checked her watch theatrically, "In your own time..."

As one, the group attacked, the shadow-four staying back until the slayer had tired a little. Buffy ducked under six punches, braving the brunt of a sharp kick to her hips as she swept out with her right leg, knocking three of them onto their backs.

She flipped up and over the group, landing neatly on the balls of her feet. Her sudden movement disorientated the vampires, and they lost their game-plan focus. 

They ran at her in a line.

She was given a brief pause, in which she quickly retracted Mr. Pointy.

Fists and feet flew as she simultaneously attacked the first vampire, then defended herself against the second, then attacked the third, and so on.....

Soon, Buffy was staring at eight piles of dust, the two remaining vamps already tiring. As the slayer sent a sharp round-house kick to a dark head, her stake slammed into a lime green shirt *Definitely not a waste of clothing.*

The vampire picked himself off the floor and sprung at her with his remaining energy. Buffy used his momentum to send him flying into a tree. The demon landed on a tree branch, and with an agonizing scream, burst into dust.

Buffy flicked back her hair and turned to face the four shadow-vampires. "Come on guys, can we speed it up? Charmed's on in ten."

Her flippancy apparently didn't sit well with one of the four, especially on top of her speedy dusting of his compatriots. With a snarl he lunged for her. Buffy's eyebrows shot up at the sight, and her eyes rolled as he ran straight into her stake.

"Well, that was fun. Who's next?"

The three attacked as one. Buffy's stake slammed into the exposed back of one vamp, as he bent to cup his now aching balls, she ducked two punches; their fists meeting comically in the center. They howled in unison, one punching with their left arm, the other kicking out with their right leg.

Both blows hit their target, causing the slayer to wobble in the middle from the dual attack. As one moved into punch her, she grabbed his wrist, using their combined fists to smack him across the face as her opposite leg shot out, slamming into the other vamps' face.

As the second vamp shot up from the floor Buffy used the stunned first vampire to her advantage, swinging him around into his friend. She raised her leg and kicked hard, releasing his hand, watching as the two vamps flew into the same tree branch as earlier, dusting with simultaneous screams.

"Well done, slayer. Though I must say I'm not surprised, I'd heard you were the best." The final vampire finally emerged onto the battlefield. He was larger than most - but Buffy knew from experience that that didn't have to mean anything. 

She just wanted it finished so she could go home.

"Yeah, well, can we get on with this - I wasn't kidding about Charmed." Buffy asked, blowing back the same errant strand of hair from her face as before.

"And the whole joke-thing...really cute." 

Buffy sighed as he continued to chat in a sardonic tone that reminded her of her si- *So not thinking about him!*.

Buffy fidgeted, not happy with the direction her thoughts were headed. "Can we fight already?"

Out of no-where a fist flew into her face, stunning her as she tumbled backwards. "Damn it." She muttered as she back-rolled away from the foot that was about to crash into her head. "Stupid demon's using **my** confusing-chatting technique!"

Unfortunately, she was a just a second too late to avoid being picked up and thrown into a nearby tombstone. As luck would have it, it was shaped like a crucifix and the vampire vampire-slayer recoiled in pain, for the first time loosing control over her human visage.

The other vampire watched in shock as the slayer stood, her eyes yellow, her face not quite as demonic as most but still evidently not human.

"You're a vampire?"

"What?" Buffy winced as the burn on her back pulled slightly with her movement.

"The slayer's a vampire.......oh my God, I have to tell someone! The slayer's a vampire!" The bravado image of the still unknown vamp was lost in his jubilation of finding out such an amazing secret.

"Hey! No, you don't!" Buffy shouted, trying to grab him but only succeeding in pulling her burns further - damn these revealing strappy tops!

Buffy cried out in pain and was about to attempt to catch him when in a blur of white and black he was dust. As the particles cleared Spike stepped through them.

"You okay, love?" His soft voice cleared her from her stupor.

"Oh my God!" Buffy muttered, turning hastily around, her burns forgotten as she tried to shield her vampire face from him.

"Christ, pet, what happened to your back - are you hurt anywhere else?" Spike spoke quickly, "Come on, my crypts just over there we need to get you bandaged up."

He tried to turn her around, still unaware of her discomfort. "No!" Buffy recoiled from his touch, walking as quickly as she could away form him, her face forward, wincing with every movement.

"Come on, Buffy, don't be a bitch about this, you're hurt." He caught up with her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

"No! I don't want you to see me like this." She shouted out before she could stop herself, a tear slipping from her amber eyes.

Spike frowned, "Like what? Hurt?"

She didn't answer him as she continued to shake, " Pet, just 'couse you're the slayer doesn't mean you're indestructible! Nothin' to be ashamed of." He tried to reassure her but Buffy wasn't listening.

"Can't you tell?" She whispered.

"What?" He asked, just as gently.

"My face...I've....I've changed."

"Oh." Spike smiled at her, then frowned. "Why don't you want me to see you? You're beautiful."

"Ugh!" She turned angrily and began to walk away, he followed as she knew he would. "Don't lie, Spike."

"I'm not lying!" She stopped and faced him.

"Right! Because this is beautiful?" Her angry statement seemed less of a statement, more of a question.

"Yes." He reached out and swept that unruly strand of hair out of her eyes. His hand lingered, brushing along the more defined swell of her cheekbones, then along her brow; mesmerized by the small indentations along her skin. 

"So beautiful..." He murmured, running the pad of his thumb against her lower lip. Her lips parted automatically as her tongue nervously wet them.

"Show me..." She whispered timidly.

Spike looked up into her eyes, knowing what she wanted. Effortlessly and without ceremony his face slid into it's natural visage.

Spike watched through yellow orbs as her amber eyes traced his features.

-----

With black paint smeared across both cheeks, and decked out in green, a commando hid in the bushes, regarding the interaction between the two hostiles.

He watched as the female vampire lifted her hand, gently exploring the face of the male.

Riley could feel the anger burning inside him as he watches them.... together.

A scream sounded in the background and the two rushed off.....together.

With a growl that couldn't have rivaled a kitten's he marched off in the opposite direction.

---

Xander's face contorted as he tried to burrow deeper into his covers and away from the banging on 'his' door. When the banging only got louder, knowing that it would eventually wake his parents (which wouldn't be good), he threw off the covers, shivering as he made his way to the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" He called to the person on the other end.

Riley burst through the door, standing to attention once he was inside the door - looking every bit the soldier.

"Riley, what the hell are you doing here, man - it's like...." He checked the clock. 

"Shit, 3 am! I gotta get up for work tomorrow!"

"Permission to speak granted." Xander said after a few moments of silence.

Riley scowled at him, "I need to talk to you about Buffy."

"Look man, I don't know if I should - you're not her favorite person right now-"

Riley cut him off, impatiently. "I don't care about that. I'm talking about her and Spike."

"Look, buddy, everyone knows how much I don't love Spike especially after the latest stunt - yeah , I was all for the lets go kill him, but Buffy may need him."

"For what?"

"I don't know, but Willow said it and I happen to agree - we need to be here for Buffy. She didn't ask to be turned."

"She certainly doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Her and Spike looked awful cozy in the cemetery a minute ago."

Xander sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily - not seeing the point of this conversation. "Dude, you gotta get over the jealousy - her and Spike? Never 

gonna happen. Even in peroxide-boy's crazy perversions.....never gonna happen."

"You didn't-"

"No I didn't, but if you ever want another chance with Buffy then you're gonna have to be there for her. She needed you and you freaked on her. She's lonely, and if it's giving Spike the opportunity to mack on her then its your fault - now, I gotta get some sleep!" He ushered Riley to the door. "Think about it." He advised, and pushed him out.

"But-"

Xander shut the door and locked it. "Man, can he talk." He flopped back into bed and shut off the light.

To Be Continued.......

Rate this fiction……or vote it in the morbiddesires poll at yahoo.com!

So you like the fiction huh?  You want more?   You know what you have to do!

Return to Fictions


	5. Chapter Four

Call Of The Wild! 

By PassionFish

Chapter Four _Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this chapter!_

"This is getting old real fast." Spike said, as he chopped off the second of the creature's arms. 

It had one more. 

It knocked the vampire away with its tail and turned once again on Buffy, swiping at her face with its claws, and missing.

"I guess you're big bad number one." Buffy grunted, as she kicked the moss creature in the stomach, causing it to double over before Spike sliced off its' head.

"Hey!" he said, leaning on the sword, appearing fakely pissed.

"I didn't mean like that! You know you'll always be my number one evil." she amended crossing to her sire's side to examine the creature. She was about to bend down to get a closer look at the pentagon shaped necklace that had come off, when Spike had decapitated it, when said sire yanked her into his arms kissing her passionately. 

He was all jacked up from the fight, and he had some idea how to release the tension that seemed to resonate in his crotch.

He rubbed his pelvis against Buffy's causing her to moan throaty as she kissed him back, thrusting her hips up into his. Knocking his feet out from under him she straddled his waist, she ran her hands under his duster, un-tucking his shirts, as his hands fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples through her bra. 

Spike unclasped the front of her bra, before reaching up to undo the bow holding the halter top around her neck. As her breasts spilled free he clamped his cold mouth over her nipple. 

She moaned loudly, thrusting her chest into his mouth. His fangs cut gently into her smooth skin, as her blood entered his mouth Spike's hips bucked up and Buffy gasped at the sudden extra surge of lust passing

through her. 

Spike flipped her on to her back, evading her lips, holding her wrists above her head as he stared down at her.

"What?" She whispered.

He growled down at her, his voice husky as he spoke. "Change."

"I can't." She whimpered, thrusting her hips up under him; seeking friction.

"Huh?" Spike frowned at her.

"I haven't learnt to control it yet...I can't just...do it." Buffy admitted sheepishly.

"Fuck, I'm sorry pet...I should have stayed...showed you how..." He swooped down, capturing her lips once again with his.

She reached down and unzipped his jeans, she pulled out his member, stroking him lightly. 

Spike groaned and reached a hand underneath her skirt, ripping away her panties, finding her dripping wet. She moved his cock to her opening....

---

"Ooooh!" Buffy moaned as she awoke, her face having changed in her sleep. 

Yellow eyes searched the bed, her room, for her sire.

She let out a sharp cry of loss, when she realized it had just been a dream, 

and buried her face in her pillow, not noticing or simply not caring how her blood tears stained the white linen.

----

Spike growled loudly as he awoke, reaching out for the slayer, only to find that she wasn't there.

"Fuck!"

He picked up a near by candle, the flame barley flickering above the slowly melting wax, and threw it against the wall. He watched as the wax and shards of candle, slid down the wall, crumbling at the floor.

It had been so real....too real. He realized, he'd heard about it. Hell, he'd experienced it once or twice with Dru. If a sire and their first childe were separated for prolonged periods the two demons tended to share dreams; it was like it was their demons way of pushing them back together-Both seeking the safety of the other's companionship. 

The dreams with Dru had stopped about a year after the chip. He hadn't had one since.

Suddenly he rose from the bed, quickly dressing. He had to find her, talk to her about it...make sure she knew it was okay. If the 'her' in the dream had been anything to go by - she was having trouble....and as her sire he had to help her.

----

"Shit, Buffy! How did this happen?" Spike asked, as his hands frantically tore at the chains that held her.

"I don't know...they just came out of no-where....." Buffy looked around at the carnage that surrounded them. Hands, legs, spleens...all body-parts imaginable were scattered about them, however, as the vampires' hearts were still in tact their bodies had yet to dust....resulting in maximum pain. 

"Did you have to go all Rambo on them?"

Spike grinned at her sheepishly, "Sorry, pet. Kinda lost it, huh?" He ran his hand up her leg as he released the links around her ankle. Buffy shivered in response, her body jerking forward into his at the caress.

"Yep!" She squeaked the word, then scowled at him as she recalled her train of thought. "Were you holding back on me all those years ago?"

"Would I, ducks?" Spike chuckled at her frustration with his evasive answer, his hands unable to resist the temptation of stroking her body as he helped 

her down.

Buffy looked up at him and smiled, still within the circle of his arms. His thumb was gently caressing the base of her back, where his hand rested. 

"Thanks."

Spike nodded, staring at her lips, as his other hand began massaging the back of her neck.

"Spike?"

"I'm sorry you got hurt." He raised a hand to the small cut on her lip.

"I..." Her voice trailed off as his thumb traced her bottom lip.

"I dream about you....."

"I....dream....about....you.....too....." Buffy panted, as his cool tongue 

carefully bathed the cut on her lip.

Buffy groaned as he tugged her lower lips into his mouth, sucking on it gently so as not to break the almost-healed cut.

"I know." Spike murmured, before his lips finally pulled hers in to a full fledged kiss. His tongue slowly probed her mouth, and he groaned as hers came out to meet it.

Buffy pulled back slightly, "How do you know?"

"It's a vampire thing, love."

"Oh…" Buffy allowed herself to be pulled back into the kiss.

"My demon...*kiss*....crying out.....*nip*....for your demon.....*suck*..." Spike explained in between kisses, as his hands continued to roam her body.

"Oh." Buffy moaned throatily, as he backed her up against a nearby tombstone, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yeah..." Spike agreed, nuzzling against her lips, as his body rubbed against hers.

"And mine for yours?" Buffy asked timidly, even as she slid her fingers through his hair.

Spike's eyes glazed over at this thought; "Yeah..." He murmured, swirling his tongue around her bottom lip as he tugged her back for another embrace.

A sharp beeping sound cut into their euphoria, causing both to groan loudly at the crappy timing.

Spike pulled back as Buffy hurriedly searched her pockets for her beeper.

"Shit, where are you?" Buffy muttered.

Spike looked around, spotting a small vibrating black cube on the ground. He bent down and plucked the beeper from the ground.

"This is, pet?"

"Thanks." Buffy murmured, Dawn flashed across the screen. "I gotta..."

Without another word Buffy sprinted from the cemetery, from the vampire....from his arms.

"Well, I'll just go home then..." Spike murmured to himself, watching her fast retreating figure fade into the background. "Not like I could of helped."

With a dejected sigh Spike turned and headed back to his crypt.

-----

Lurking in the background, unseen, wide yellow eyes were glued to the spectacle in front of them.

As the key players departed, the unknown vampire turned and rushed home…he'd found something better than blood tonight.

-----

*I'm a fucking puppy-dog.* Spike thought, annoyed, as he scaled the tree outside Buffy's bedroom. He nimbly crossed to the flat roof outside her room, freezing at the wails that emitted from her mouth.

"Buffy?" He whispered, careful not to startle the girl or alert Joyce with his arrival.

The slayer seemed unaware of his presence, continuing to sob softly. Spike edged further into the room, finally settling on the bed. Carefully, he reached out, brushing a strand of hair from her cool, wet face.

Buffy still said nothing.

"What happened, love?" He murmured gently, as he moved so that he was face to face with her – his heart pleading for some sort of reaction… anything.

Buffy sniffed and curled up in his arms. "Pizza."

"What?" He frowned, sure he hadn't heard correctly.

"Dawn wanted me to get pizza for her on the way home." Buffy sniffed again.

"Oh." Spike finally caught up- that was the reason behind the beeped message. For a few minutes they continued to lie there, Spike's thumb gently caressing the small of her back. His hand moving in a slow, comforting caress.

His words barely above a whisper Spike finally asked: "Why were you crying?"

"You didn't follow..." Buffy muttered.

"You didn't say anything! You just left!" Spike objected, feeling his previous hurt at being ignored flare up again.

"I thought you'd know I'd want you to come, and you weren't there! I might have needed you."

"But you didn't." Spike tried to calm her down, feeling like he was speaking to a child....then remembering he was.

Buffy shifted in his embrace, her voice muffled but still vampire-hear-worthy, "I did."

Spike felt his unbeating heart contract at her soft words, and with gentle fingers tilted her face up to his. "I'm sorry." He carefully brushed his mouth against hers, sighing happily when he felt her moan and relax against him.

For a second time that night, ringing broke through their moment, shattering their peace. 

With an annoyed sigh, to which Spike smiled, Buffy reached over and snagged the telephone off the hook, bringing it back to her ear as she lay back down.

"Hello?" She spoke through a yawn, hoping the person on the other end would get the hint that she was tired and therefore didn't want to talk.

"Hello, Buffy?"

Both bottle blondes froze as they recognized the caller.

"Riley." Buffy clarified flatly.

"Look, Buffy I know this probably isn't the best time to talk but every time I try - you're out."

"I-" Buffy began, frowning as Spike began moving away from her.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you before...it's just..."

"I know. Its okay." Buffy murmured absently, watching as Spike threw his hands up in the air as he began to pace the room.

"You know how I feel about you....I love you." Riley spoke earnestly.

Spikes' features tightened as he watched Buffy's soften at the soldier's words.

"I-" Buffy started.

"Fuck this!" Spike muttered, sure he was about to hear her return the declaration, he headed for the window.

"Spike, wait!" Buffy called immediately, dropping the phone to the bed.

"Buffy?! Is Spike there?!" Riley squeaked down the phone.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked, grabbing hold of his arm.

He shook her off and climbed out the window. "When you decide what you want, you know where I'll be."

"But-" Before she could even finish her sentence he'd left. 

"But, I want you." She whispered to the empty air.

Alone, she sank to the floor and cried.

Chapter Five and Six

Return to Fictions


	6. Chapter Five and Six

Call of The Wild 

Chapter Five

A/N – Big thanks to Marsters' Girl who beta'd these two chapters!

Buffy's eyes bugged at the horrific sight in front of her.

It was scary.

It was huge.

It was daunting.

*Okay, I'm the slayer...I can do this, right?*

With a determined nod of her head and pen in hand, Buffy stepped up to the notice board and signed her name up for her first night class: Art.

*Paintings fun, right?*

Buffy scanned the notice boards as she thought about the last few days.  It had been Joyce who had suggested that she sign up for night classes.  Buffy had been complaining that she was getting restless...and even went as far, at one point, as to mention that she missed school.  Night classes seemed the perfect thing - short classes; good timetable; easy access.  Not to mention the fact that she could go straight to patrol afterwards.

Okay, next class....

Buffy scanned the list again, and another course immediately popped out:  Self Defense.

Fine, so she didn't really need it, but, rule of college thumb - always choose one easy class, right?  Anyway...fighting good.  Even if it meant major control...she needed the practice!

Number three....

Well, didn't her Bio teacher once say she had the potential to do well...

But then didn't Wills once say that it was like learning a new language - and Buffy and languages are non-mixy!

*Okay, that'll be a maybe....*

"Come on number thr-"

"Buffy?"

Buffy almost dropped her pen at the unexpected intrusion.

"Uh, Riley...hey!"  She smiled, unenthusiastically.

"I...I tried to call back, but Joyce said you were out.  I think we had a bad line before..."  He looked to her for reassurance.

"Yeah, mom said you called...I-I've been busy..uh, signing up for, um courses!"  Buffy quickly moved the subject off anything veering towards Spike.

"Yeah, have you chosen anything?"  Riley smiled at her.

"Um, not really...I was thinking art..."  Buffy smiled, relaxing a bit.

"Well, that's good, you know resuming your human life."  Riley grinned at her, reaching out to tuck a stray tendril of her hair behind her ear.

"Most people would just say 'life'..."  Buffy muttered, feeling anger welling up in her.

"But you are, right...you know..."  He lowered his voice conspiratorially.  "...no more vampire stuff, right..."

Buffy saw red.  "No, Riley.  That's not right!  Its never gonna be right..."  Buffy practically growled the words.

"Buffy wait, I just meant-"  He hastily tried to back-track.

"No, I get what you meant-"

Riley caught her hands, gazing solemnly into her eyes.  "No, you don't.  I want you to be happy.  Buffy, I don't want to argue.."

"Too late."  Buffy muttered, but felt the fight go out of her at the kindness in his voice.

"I just wanna be friends."  

Buffy looked up into his hopeful eyes and smiled softly back.  "Me too."

---

Buffy waved a last good-bye to Riley, after declining his fourth offer to help her patrol or walk her home.  She'd had a nice thirty minutes with him.  Whilst she didn't feel the same way, she felt like they'd moved on; and hey, maybe she'd end up with a good friend after all.  Maybe this break-up didn't have to end in heartache and end of the world...

Buffy was broken from her reverie as she was crushed to the wall by an angry vampire.  She moved to throw him off, but was stunted by an angry growl that seemed to reverberate around the alleyway.  She felt as if her whole body had been frozen in mid-attack.  

She looked up to meet furious amber eyes, "Spike!  What the hell is your problem?"

"I saw you with him.  Laughing...touching him...I told you last night..."  Spike growled the words out, unable to control his anger...his jealousy...or his human features.

"You left me last night!"  Buffy screeched, wriggling in his grasp.

"So you just hop back onto whoever comes along?"  

"Oh my GOD!  Is that what this is about?"  Buffy growled.  "I was having coffee with a friend...not that it's of any interest to you, I-"

"You belong to me."  He growled, tightening his fingers around her wrists.

"No.  I.  DON'T!"  Buffy felt her face ripple uncontrollably, as her anger overcame her.

Without a word Spike smashed his lips down on hers, grinding into her.  Buffy growled as she pressed up against his body, reveling in both her reaction to him and his to her.  His hands released her wrists as they began to move down her body.  Buffy's hands shot to his face, holding his mouth against hers as their tongues battled furiously.

Spike's hands gripped the back of her thighs and pulled her up.  Her mouth remained glued to his as her legs wrapped around his waist.  Buffy moaned loudly as he thrust his hips into hers, panting heavily into his mouth as his hands slid under her short skirt; grasping her ass.

The older vampire growled loudly as the slayer bit down gently on his lower lip, sucking the droplets of blood that seeped from it.  Buffy shivered violently as she felt an orgasm rush through her body, and she cried out in to his mouth as it over took her.

"Wah...wha..what was that?"  She breathed, as he continued to grind against her, his lips brushing against her moving ones with every dry thrust.

Spike grinned at her.  "Sire's blood, love.  Another...aphrodisiac..."  He explained between kisses.

Buffy pulled away and smiled coyly at him, "What about childe's blood?"

"Bloody amazing too..."  

"And, slayer-childe's blood?"  She brushed her lips against his, reaching down to squeeze the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Uugghh..."  

Buffy's amber eyes smirked into his at his eloquent response.  "Wanna taste, baby?"

"Fuck, yeah.."  His eyes flashed with lust.

Buffy brushed her lips against his, "'m all yours..."

With a vicious growl that her words endued, Spike sunk his fangs into her exposed neck.  Buffy screamed as she came again, gasping and grinding against him as he continued to suck sensuously at her neck.

"You.  Are. Mine."  He growled at her, when he finally retracted his fangs.  "My slayer.  My childe.  Soul or not: you belong to me."

Buffy whimpered, practically coming again at his words alone.

"Say it."  Spike growled at her.

"Yours."  Buffy panted, moaning as he brushed his lips against hers.  "I'm yours.".

----

"Something has to be done."

"I thought we had your assurance, Mr. Finn, that the slayer was, uh...soulful?"

"Times change.  He's changed her."  Riley muttered to himself, before picking up his original line of thought.  "The threat has to be eliminated. I apologize for the lack of vigilance on my part, but it was unforeseeable.  It has her family and friends fooled."

"Don't worry, Mr. Finn.  A plan has been set into motion.  Sunnydale will be slayer-free within a week, I assure you."

"And Hostile Seventeen?"

"The Initiative does not like to leave loose ends...loose.  Lets leave it at that."

Riley smiled, saluting correctly then turned and exited the 'new' initiative.  

Chapter Six

A/N - The song included in this chapter is Alicia Keys' Butterflyz.

Buffy leant over, carefully lighting one of the three vanilla candles at her bedside, then the second.  She felt the bed depress next to her and quickly lit the third before the flame burnt her fingers.  She was about to turn when she felt cool fingers brush back the hair from her shoulder.  

Her eyes rolled back in their sockets, as soft lips pressed gently to her shoulder and along her neck.  Buffy turned her head to meet his lips, tilting her neck to get a better angle.  His mouth moved gently across hers, his tongue massaging hers with none of the violence previously shown, but with all the tenderness in the world.

Buffy pulled back and sighed, leaning her forehead against his.  His nose nudged hers, his lips seeking hers once more, and she acquiesced for a moment before detaching.

"Spike...do you think...maybe, you could just hold me tonight...you know...sleep?"  She asked timidly, wary of his reaction.

Spike smiled gently, tipping her chin up so that his lips could meet hers briefly, "I'd love to, pet."

Buffy smiled back and stood, crossing to the window to shut the curtains.  When she turned a barefoot-Spike had just finished unbuttoning his shirt.  He stood there, his body shadowed by candle-light alone.  Unconsciously, she licked her lips as he walked forward.

He leant down and brushed his lips against hers.  As she stood there, his blue orbs seamed almost mesmerizing, his fingers slowly began untying the lace that held her top together.

"Spike..."  Buffy began, only to be cut off by his lips.

"I know...just thought I'd make us a little more..."  The top slid from her body, revealing her to him, and his unneeded breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. "...comfortable."

"I'm not sure this is conductive to sleep.

As his hands moved to carefully remove her skirt; her own fingers came into play, slipping the shirt down his body.  It caught at his arms and he let go of her long enough for her to slide it from his arms.  Buffy stepped up on her tip-toes and brushed her lips against his.

"But good right?"  Spike grinned boyishly at her, which was a strange sight.  Turning her gently, his hands, slowly massaging away the pains of the day...and the last vestiges of clothing.

"I'm sleepy...."

"C'mon, pet...lets get you tucked in."  Her skirt fell from her body as Spike lifted her up and settled them both under the covers.

For the first time since she'd been turned Buffy felt content as she fell asleep, in her last moments of consciousness she whispered, "Stay the night..."

Spike doubted she heard his reply as he curled his cool body around hers.  His face buried against her neck, Spike snuggled her into his arms as he slipped into the best night's sleep he'd had in weeks.

---

In her own bed, Joyce sighed happily as she awoke to the sound of.....nothing.  

No tears.

No wails.

Just the occasional soft snore.

With a happy tear in her eye Joyce slipped back into slumber, content that for this night her eldest daughter wasn't in pain.

---***---

The following night....

"Hello Willy!"  

The bartender cringed as Buffy and Spike; his most volatile 'customers' entered his establishment.  He hastily put out two glasses of blood as a good faith gesture...hoping they'd leave him long enough so that they'd know he had some good information for them.

"Slayer!  Spike!  Fancy seeing you here!  Here, have a drink - on the house!"

Buffy eyed the glass of blood, "I see you've heard about my life change."

"Uh, yeah!  Good news travels fast, right.  I mean it is good news..."  He smiled nervously.

Spike growled at the man, as he wrapped an arm around the slayer's waist, his other hand came forward to down the blood-shot in front of him.

"Mmm..." Buffy intoned as fangs dragged across her jugular. "...my sire seems to think so."

Willy reached into his back pocket for a tissue, which he began to wipe over his brow at the sight of bumpies.  "Yeah, great!  So, uh, what can I do ya for?"

"Just came for some supplies..."  Buffy indicated the blood in front of her.  "Is it human?"

"Uh.."  Unsure which answer would get him the most beat up, Willy stayed silent.

Spike provided the answer.  "Yeah, love."

Buffy's hands shot across the counter, grabbing Willy's lapels faster than sight could follow and dragged him across the bar, sending glass and blood everywhere.

"Now Willy, what have I said about stealing from blood banks."  She punched him in the nose, and Spike winced from years of similar abuse.   "I'd hate to think that you-"  She'd cocked her fist back.

"Nah, wait, slayer, you got it all wrong."

"Right, I guess those people just gave their blood away?"  Buffy asked, unbelievingly.

"Well..."  Buffy pulled her fist back again.  "No, I got some information for ya!"

"Why would I want to know?"  Buffy asked, dropping the man into Spike's custody.  She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It's about the Initiative."  

Buffy exchanged a glance with Spike.  "I'm listening."

"Your boy..."  At Spike's growl he changed tack.  "Uh, the army bloke..."

"Riley."

"Yeah, him.  He came in here the other night.  Real upset.  Talking about how his crew's gonna sort Spike out for good and all that."

"Whatever.  Like they could."  Buffy tossed her hair back, but Willy wasn't finished.

"A-also something to do with the chip..." Spike growled but he continued.  "Didn't sound pretty."

"And..."  Buffy knew there was more.

"He mentioned you too....and your new vamped state....seemed like you were in on the deal."

"What?"  Buffy's flippancy turned to ice.  

"Something about 'Loose ends'...."  There was a pause as the slayer took the information in.  "Way I see it; you run, they can't touch you."  Spike let Willy drop as the Slayer walked out.

"Your welcome!"  Willy shouted after them, as he picked himself off the ground and watched the door slam shut.

------

"Buffy?  Love?"  Spike hurried to catch up with Buffy.

She suddenly stopped and turned, causing Spike to nearly bump in to her.  He looked into her eyes, knowing what was coming before she even said it.  She would do anything to protect him...them.  It was in her blood.

"You know he's right."  She began walking again.  "We have to leave."

"We can fight."

"No.  I can fight.  You can't.  Spike, no, don't interrupt.  We have to get out of here...maybe we can even look into getting the chip out."

Spike looked at her sharply.  "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"This isn't our usual fight.  I...I can't kill humans..."  Tears sprung to her eyes as the real root of her fear came out.  "God, Spike, I don't even know if I can trust myself to just defend myself!  What if I..."  She left the sentence trailing.

Spike stopped them from their fast pace, his hands on her shoulders.  "I know, pet.  I wouldn't let anything happen, slayer.  I promise."  He leant forward and brushed his lips against hers.  Buffy sighed, reciprocating gently.

"We need to regroup.  Buy us some time to lead them away from my friends and family.  And get the gang working on...okay, so I'm not really sure..."

"Okay.  Where to first?"  Spike tried to pick up the mood.

"Your car.  Then mom.  She'll have to tell Giles.  Then...LA?"  Buffy shrugged as she looked up at him.

"Lets go."

---

Two days later....

"Rupert something has to be done.  Surely the council wants to protect their slayer?"  Joyce suggested.  

Buffy and Spike had been gone for two days.  After they'd collected a few bits of Buffy's clothes they'd left.  They'd explained the threat and that they had to leave.  If Joyce had managed to take anything away from the conversation it was that her daughter was scared.

Not of her opponents.

But of herself.

And Joyce felt helpless… Again.

"I have contacted the Council Joyce, and my request is being considered."  Giles explained yet again.  He'd spoken to them as soon as he'd been informed of Buffy's departure.  Whilst the council was archaic they were not suicidal, and Giles knew that Quentin did not approve of these non-council members throwing their own spanner in the works, so to speak.  He had put forward an idea to remove the threat that the initiative posed.

Just how devastating it would be...was uncertain to say the least.

"Considered?  My baby is running scared and they're considering it?!"  Joyce stood up in anger, and the rest of group looked shocked at her out burst.  Except Dawn who was equally enraged.

"Trust me Joyce, I know how you feel. Buffy...is like a daughter to me, and I agree this isn't good enough.  We can only hope that the council makes the right decision..." *Before anything happens to Buffy.*  "...I'm unsure what the 'removal' of the Initiative would entail; especially in relation to Buffy."

"Don't worry, Joyce, Buffy's strong, she can handle it."  Xander put in.

"A-and she has Spike!"  Dawn added with a hopeful smile.  "That's good, right?"

There was silence from the group.  

"Yeah, honey."  Joyce smiled at her youngest.

Dawn looked around at the rest of the group for support.  None came.

"I don't care what you think.  Spike would never hurt Buffy."

"I hope so Dawn.  She's very...upset right now."  Giles smiled at her. *I just hope he doesn't manage to turn her vulnerability about her calling against her.*

---------

Lately when I look into your eyes, 

Baby you're my life....

You're the only one I need in my life.

Baby, I just don't know how to describe;

How lovely you make me feel inside....

"This is nice."  Buffy murmured, rubbing her face into Spikes chest, as he moved her slowly to the music.  They were in a club somewhere in LA.  They'd laid low for two days, but after scouting the area had decided a couple of hours of freedom wouldn't hurt.  For all they knew the Initiative didn't even know they'd gone.

"Yeah."  Spike agreed.

You give me butterflyz...

Help me flyin' so high in the sky.

I can't control the butterflyz.

You give me butterflyz

Help me flyin' so high in the sky.

I can't control the butterflyz.

Buffy smiled softly at the twin purrs she felt reverberating through her body.  Tilting her head up at the same moment that Spike's lips moved down on hers.

This seemed like the life we'd live...

From the start you told me, I would be your Queen, but

Never had I imagined such a feelin'

Joy is what you win.

I wanna give you everything...

"You know, even though the world is trying to kill us...well, okay that's normal..."  Spike chuckled but let her finish.  "....I'm really...happy."

Spike smiled down at her, his blue eyes twinkling.  "Me too, pet."

You give me butterflyz...

Help me flyin' so high in the sky.

I can't control the butterflyz.

You give me butterflyz...

Help me flyin' so high in the sky.

I can't control the butterflyz.

Buffy smiled as she continued to sway with Spike to the music.  As they moved she thought back to their journey down to LA.  Fragments of the conversation seemed to stick out most in her mind.

_"Thing about vampire's love, we're pretty much the same as humans....fuck what the council says.  We need food, we need companionship..." He'd grinned at her.  "...we need sex...."_

_"Eyes on the road, mister!"  She'd thwapped him on the head, trying to ignore the throbbing deep within her that his words had caused._

You and I...

Our destiny...

I know that...

You were made for me...

_"Anyway, I'm not sure how the whole sire/childe bond will work; what with you bein' the slayer and all, pet."  Spike wrapped his free arm around Buffy as they turned into an unlit alleyway; his other hand raising a lit cigarette to his lips._

_"What's it like normally?"  Buffy asked instead._

_"Bloody amazing..."  Spike admitted, taking another drag._

_After a moment or two of deliberation Buffy finally asked.  "Do you still feel Dru?"  _

_Spike looked down at her, "No pet...not for a long time."_

 __

_"But it was…amazing?"_

_Spike smiled at her, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.  "Not like us."  He assured her._

Ooooh, I can't control it...

You're driving me...

Taking over me and I...

Oooh

_"You know, I kinda expected that there were less demons outside of Sunnydale."  Buffy had commented the night before, as she brushed demon goo off her shoe._

_"Sunnydale is only the home of suicidal demons."  _

_"You included?"  Buffy asked, absently staking the vampire trying to sneak up on her._

_"Or love-sick vampires..." Spike grinned at her, leaning down to kiss her._

You give me butterflyz...

Help me flyin' so high in the sky.

I can't control the butterflyz.

You give me butterflyz

Help me flyin' so high in the sky.

I can't control the butterflyz.

Buffy smiled as she broke from her memory at the feel of soft, cool lips on her own, and she tightened her arms around him.

You give me butterflyz

Help me flyin' so high in the sky..

I can't control...I can't control it...

You give me butterflyz

Help me flyin' so high in the sky.

I can't control the butterflyz.

Back in Sunnydale, everyone looked up as the phone suddenly rang.  The loud noise shocking everyone out of their individual thoughts; all revolving around the slayer and her vampire.

Joyce answered the phone then held it out to Giles.  "It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Mr. Giles.  The council has reached a decision..."

You give me somethin' I just can't deny

Something thats so sweet.

I just can't control the way I feel...

You give me somethin' I just can't deny

Something thats so sweet.

I just can't control the way I feel...

Buffy slid her fingers in to his hair, tugging his face down to hers, slowly covering his mouth with hers.  As they kissed she wondered how a song could so accurately portray how she felt...

I've never felt like this...

Chapter Seven....

I want more…MORE I tells'ya!


	7. Chapter Seven

Call Of The Wild 

_A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this fiction!_

Chapter Seven 

_Two days later..._

"Try again."  Spike coaxed, appearing much more patient than he felt.

Buffy growled at him but concentrated never the less.  

"Ugh!"  I can't do it!"  She screeched at him a couple of moments later, and moved to get up, off the mat, but Spike pulled her back down.  She landed hard on her butt and growled at him once again.

"Yes, you can!"  Spike growled at her, and she immediately fell silent.  Her eyes dropped to the floor, suitably chastised by her sire.  Spike sighed; he didn't want to treat her like a minion.   He reached out and tilted her chin up with two fingers and brushed his lips against hers.  "Come on, baby...try again."

Buffy smiled at him, her demon satisfied that her sire wasn't angry with her.  "Okay..." She closed her eyes and tried again.  She could feel it...inside.  *Concentrate...*

Spike watched as her features flickered, then shifted completely.  

Buffy smiled, opened her eyes and reached up to her face to feel her bumpies, "I did it!"

Spike smiled.  "You did it."  He agreed.

Buffy laughed and threw her arms around him.  They tumbled back on to the mats they were sitting on.  "I felt it and I pulled it out!"

Spike chuckled at her exuberance and wrapped his arms around her.  She lifted her head and pressed her mouth to his.

They had been gone four days and there had been no word from either the Initiative or the gang.  Buffy had tried the gang two days earlier, but before they could get anywhere her keen vampiric hearing had detected a click on the line...sounding very much like someone was tracking or taping the call.  Since then she'd been too concerned both for herself and Spike, but also for her friends and family, to call back again.  She knew that if anything happened they would find some way to contact her...through magic if nothing else.

She wasn't quite sure where they were, but they had traveled at least twelve hours from LA in the past couple of days.  They were in one of the less grungy looking motels.  Spike had been teaching Buffy how to control her inner demon for nearly three days, and today was the first time anything had worked.  Though she hadn't managed to push her demon away yet Spike knew it was only a matter of time....she'd had enough of his blood at her siring to result in a very powerful and very controlled childe.

They had been lovers for two days, though it seemed like it had been an eternity; they were so finely tuned to each other.  It felt like everything was finally falling into place for them both.  

Buffy hadn't cried in five days.

There was no need.

-----

_Two days earlier..._

"Well?"  Joyce finally asked, after nearly five full minutes of complete and utter silence.

"Uh, yes...my apologies..."  Giles shifted uncomfortably and removed his glasses, rubbing them in a long time habit.  

"Giles!"  Willow prompted.

"The council have, uh, come to a decision and..."  He paused.  "I want to first of all say, that as much as I hate the council they would never have performed such a tremendous feat if it were not of such universal importance."  

"What feat?"  Joyce asked.

"The council have, uh, come to a decision and..."  He paused.  

"And??… Come on G-man; enough with the suspense!"  Giles didn't even glare at Xander at the despised name.

"The powers that be...upper beings that hope to maintain the balance between good and evil...have agreed to remove the threat of the initiative."

"Well, that's good right?"  Dawn asked, frowning.

"Uh, perhaps.  It would appear that their presence in this world was unexpected...they have unbalanced the balance of forces.  By removed they meant entirely.."  Giles continued ominously.

"You mean...their research?"

"Everything...The council has given me..."  He pause for a humourless laugh.  "...a word of warning to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"  Joyce asked, as she sat down.

"The beginning of the end."

------

_Present Day...._

"Have you heard anything?"  Joyce asked as the gang assembled in the Summers' sitting room.  "Anyone?"

"No, nothing."  Willow watched as Dawn and Joyce deflated into each other.

"B-but, that doesn't mean anything.  No more initiative so you know...no big bad chasing them."

"Yeah, that's good right?"  Dawn looked up to her mother.  "I mean what about the phone call?"

"What call?"  Xander asked.

"We had a prank call - no one said anything, but it could have been Buffy...I guess?"  Joyce smiled at her daughter reassuringly.

"What about magic call?"  Dawn asked.

All eyes turned to Willow.

"Do you know of a spell that could contact them?"  Giles questioned, leaning forward in his seat.

"Uh...I think so...maybe."  Willow took a deep breath, then nodded with a bit more trust in herself.  "No, yeah.  I can."

"What do you need?"  Giles asked.

---

Willow sat in the middle of the floor on top of a shirt they'd found in Buffy's room.  A large space had been cleared, and the rest of the gang was perched precariously on the moved furniture.  She had blessed the house and its occupants before setting up twelve candles in a circle. 

"Is she okay?"  Joyce asked, as Willow began to rock back and forth.

"I hope so."  Giles murmured back.

*Buffy?*

*Buffy?*

*Red?*

Buffy yelped in surprise as Spike suddenly fell to the ground.  "Spike!"

*Spike?  Is that you?*  Willow looked around; she couldn't see anything, just a bright white light.

*Fuck, pet, what have you done?  Where are you?*  Spike turned around in a full circle, but he couldn't see her.  Couldn't even sense where she was.

*A spell..*

*What?!*

*No, wait...we've been trying to contact you.  The Initiative…  Its gone.*

*Gone.  What are you yabberin' about?*  He growled, frustrated at his lack of senses.

*The PTB's removed them...and everything about them.*

*Captain Cardboard?*  Spike grinned at the thought.

*Yeah, Riley's gone, but that's not all...*

*What, Red?*

*Well, you can come home now!*  Willow tried to change the subject.

*What else- oh, it's gone?*  Realization hit Spike, and he stumbled back.

Buffy whimpered as Spike jerked in her grasp then went still.  A blood tear fell from her eyes and splashed on his lips.  Buffy let out a little cry, as he opened his eyes, and she crushed her lips to his in relief.

Part Eight….

A/N – I love reviews…let that be a hint to ya!  Also, this fiction is completed (21 chapters!) at my website….

Note though – its an NC-17 fiction in parts!


	8. Chapter Eight

Call Of The Wild 

_A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this fiction!_

Chapter Eight

"So its all over?"  Buffy asked, unbelievingly.

"Yeah, love.  No more initiative, no more Riley...also..."

"What, baby?"  She murmured, nuzzling her face into his neck, kissing him gently in an attempt to relax him.

"Willow...and God only knows how...but she said that when the council 'removed' the Initiative it had an extra side effect."

"Come on..I'm dying of suspense here."

"You're already dead, pet."

"Ha Ha, funny-man.  Tell me the terrible side effect."

"The chip."  Spike finally blurted.  "It's gone."  He closed his eyes, waiting for her to freak.

"Oh, okay."  She said, the epitome of non-chalantness, as she nipped as his neck.  "So we can get out of here, now?"

"Okay?  That's it?"  Spike asked, incredulous.

"Come on, Spike, I think you know me well enough by now."

"Yeah, I do. Why aren't you freaking out?"  He persisted.

"You know that if you ever killed an innocent...that would be it for us...that we couldn't be together anymore."

"Buffy...I would never..." His undead heart contracted at the thought of life without her by his side.

She placed gentle fingers over his lips, "I know...that's why I trust you."

"You do?"

Her features softened, as they always did when his vulnerability showed, "I love you."

He purred, pulling her close, burying his nose in her hair as he held her.  "I love you too."

"Come on," She said after a few minutes.  "Lets pack and get out of here."

---

They walked from the hotel room in a comfortable silence, until they came to where Spike had remembered leaving his car.

He unlocked the car door and opened it for Buffy, who slid in.

Spike got in the other side and grabbed the keys from the glove compartment, placing them in the slot he retracted his hand and turned to face his turned-slayer.  "Where do you want to go, love?"  Spike asked, as he watched her slide over to him and into his half-embrace, nibbling on his ear.  

"Home."  She replied simply, kissing down his neck.

"Sunnydale, pet?" he attempted to clarify, leaning into her, tilting his neck slightly.

"Yeah - home is where the Hellmouth is!" She laughed lightly before she vamped out and bit into his neck.  Immense pleasure shot through both their dead bodies, she sucked gently for a minute before retracting her fangs.  

She looked up at him; mischievous yellow eyes meeting confused but pleasure laden blue ones.  In way of explanation she said  "You marked me..." her fingertips grazed the bite mark on her neck, "....and now I've marked you."  She finished happily.  

Spike didn't think he could have been happier, until he heard her next words.  "You're mine."

Pulling her into his lap, Spike morphed and sunk his fangs into her neck.  Power.  More so than before.  As her strong slayer-vampire blood flowed into his mouth he could feel his body growing stronger.

Buffy arched her hips into Spike's at the desire flowing through her.  Whilst slowly drinking from her, 

Spike moved a hand under her top caressing her breasts, his other positioning his suddenly free cock at her entrance and thrusting into to her.  Minutes later as Buffy felt her self nearing orgasm, she sunk her fangs into her sire's neck once again.  As his blood entered her mouth Buffy convulsed as her orgasm shook through her.  

She barely noticed Spike's orgasms, his dead seed spilling in to her dead womb, beyond her own sensations, own senses.  As she calmed, she could feel Spike nuzzling her neck, licking the wound, purring as he did, and she could hear herself making a purring, growling noise deep inside her chest.  She raised her head, her eyes meeting Spike's.  

He lovingly brushed his lips against hers, before repeating her earlier words.  "You're mine."

***   ***   ***

He looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms.  They had driven for around an hour before the sun began to rise, and they had to find shelter.  Spike was just going to sleep in the car, but Buffy was adamant.

"I may be a vampire Spike, but I'm not sleeping in a car, or a warehouse or a mausoleum."  She had informed her mate vehemently.  "I want a room, with a bed and a shower and a TV!"  Spike smiled at the memory of the previous day, they hadn't slept much, but Spike decided that he agreed with Buffy on this one.  

A bed was a necessity!  And a shower had its perks!

He had slept for a few hours, but had awoken- having never been a long sleeper anyway- and had spent the last 40 minutes flicking through the muted TV.  He was hungry, and he'd bet Buffy would be too when she woke up.  

Knowing that his mate would make him go out anyway, he got up from under Buffy's arm and leg and had just finished dressing, ready to find a butcher when the sun set, and Buffy awoke.

She blinked sleepily as she reached out for Spike.  Not finding him next to her she frowned and sat up in bed.  Her tired eyes scanned the room finally falling on the vampire, who was fully dressed.  She smiled sleepily, and beckoned him too her.  

He walked over to his lover, who pulled him down on top of her, her tongue battling with his.  After a few minutes she broke away and looked into Spike's eyes, marvelling at the love she saw burning in them.  "Where were you going?" she eventually asked.

"I just thought you'd be hungry, so I was going to get you some blood."

"Mmmm, yeah you do that, I'm hungry!"  The slayer agreed.  "While you're out I'll have a shower or something."

"Okay love."  Spike responded climbing off her.  "When I get back we'll get back on the road to Sunnyhell pet - we should be there in about an hour."

"Good, I actually miss it!  Huh - who'da thunk?"  She asked laughing.  Spike chuckled lightly, then leaned down and kissed her on the nose before leaving the room.

Buffy picked up the remote and continued flicking through the channels, after a few minutes she grew board, so she set down the remote on the bedside table.  Noticing for the first time that there was a phone in the room Buffy picked up the receiver and dialed Giles' phone.

It was picked up on the first ring, and the watchers sleepy voice said into the receiver, "Hello?  Buffy?" Willow and Xander sat up from their texts and looked hopefully at the ex-librarian.

Buffy smiled, "Hey Giles!"

"Buffy, good heavens are you alright?  We've been so worried.  Where's Spike?  Is he still with you?

Where are you?"  the watcher said quickly, overly concerned for her.

"Chill Giles!  I'm okay, undead but okay!  Spike went out to get me something to eat.."  Giles wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, "..but yes he's still with me.  We're in a motel somewhere.  We should be home in an few hours."

There was a beat, and Giles breathed an audible sigh of relief, he was about to continue when he heard the door opening in the background.  "Buffy, is that Spike?"  he asked, unsure of whether he wanted it to be or not.

When Buffy didn't respond, Giles became worried.  "Buffy?....BUFFY?" he shouted.

"Mmm, sorry Giles!"  Buffy said, breaking from Spike's lips. She shushed Spikes sigh of annoyance, and continued,  "Yeah Giles, it is.  Look I have to go, why don't you get some sleep, you sound really tired.  We'll be back in a few hours"

"Okay Buffy, I await your return."

"Oh and Giles, tell my mom and Dawny I'm okay - I tried them first, but they were busy.  I'll see you soon.  Bye!" Buffy got out before the phone was removed from her hands, and her lips were caught up in a passionate kiss.

***   ***   ***

"Bye."   Giles replied into the humming receiver.  He looked down at the text on the table in front of him, then up across to the two expectant faces, sitting in his living room.

"Giles?  Is Buffy okay?"  Willow asked, concern evident in her voice.

He stared numbly at the redhead before being prompted by Xander and continued. "Yes Buffy is fine.  Umm...she is still traveling with Spike, and they are on their way here."

"Ookaay!  Not loving this!  We're talking Buffy bringing the peroxide undead here, and everyone's okay with that?"  Xander objected loudly, his eyes going between the two other people in the room as he spoke.

"Xander, Spike is Buffy's....boyfriend.  And we love her and if this is what she wants we're gonna be supportive of her, goddamn it!"

Both the men stared at the witch in some shock at her outburst.  Xander then laughed, reaching out and ruffling Willow's hair, the same way he used to when they were little and he knew he'd been in the wrong but he wasn't gonna admit it.

"So Buffy and dead boy junior are coming home?"  He asked calmer than before.

Giles took a sip from his now cold cup of coffee, grimacing at the taste.  "Yes, she said she'll return in a few hours."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on.  "I suggest we get some rest and food until she comes.  I shall go out and retrieve some blood for her...and Spike in an hour."  Shrill whistling resounded around the room, indicating the boiling of the water and Giles' turned around to make the tea. "Would you like some biscuits?"  He asked after a few minutes, when no one responded he turned around to see the zeppo and the witch asleep on the couch.  

With a smile Giles brought in his tea setting it down on his desk.  He picked up a blanket from the chair and covered the two sleeping forms.  The watcher returned to his tea and resumed his reading about a turned slayer in 1705.

Part Nine!!!


	9. Chapter Nine and Ten

Call Of The Wild 

_A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this fiction!_

Chapter Nine

Once Buffy and Spike had fed, and found the motivation to get out of bed, they began heading back to Sunnydale.

It was almost 11 O'clock when they pulled up near Giles'.  Buffy looked up at the house then back at Spike.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  She asked him, for the thousandth time.  Spike sighed and took her hand.

"Buffy, I want to be with you and if you have to be here then I'll be here."  he said truthfully, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.  She sighed against his lips and moved her hands around his neck, as he gently massaged her mouth open, slipping his tongue inside to sweep with hers.

After a few minutes, Spike pulled back and said, "Come on, love, lets do it."

"Okay, lets do it!"  Buffy responded with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, anxious to be doing anything but this.    

Catching the look, Spike leaned over and opened the door saying,  "Later, we better go meet your watcher now, he'll be worried, as will your friends."

It was the last part of the sentence that won Buffy over.  "You're right...and I never thought I'd say that to you!"

Spike rolled his eyes, but let it slide.

Hand in hand, the bottle blond couple walked up to Giles' door, Buffy looked up at Spike then back at the wooden door and knocked three times.  It was opened by Giles, but Buffy could see Xander and Willow in the background.

"Hi guys!  Miss me?"  At their happy faces and Willows happy squeal of her name Buffy laughed, asking her watcher

"Miss me?"  Spike asked sardonically, as they pretty much ignored him, concentrating solely on the slayer.

"Look dead-boy Jnr-"  Xander began.

"So guys what's up on the research front?  Find any new good stuff about me?" she tactfully changed the subject.

Willow smiled at her friend, "Yeah, I just read something that confirmed that you have slayer and Vampire strength combined, so you're fundamentally twice as strong!  It'll show through you emotionally - like when you really need it."  She explained happily.  

Eyeing Spike warily, who was still holding Buffy's hand, Willow crossed the room to Buffy.  The slayer enveloped the Hacker in a hug.  "I'm so happy you're okay Buffy." Willow finished wide-eyed, nodding her head in approval.  

Buffy pulled back, and smiling at the hacker, moved into Spike's waiting arms.  

After a moment of silence Xander spoke.  "Okay, I gotta ask, is anyone else wigging about the fact that we're looking at Spike hugging Buffy?"

At the groups exasperated looks and Spike's low warning growl, Xander finished "I was only asking, its like I'm watching reruns of Will's 'I will it so' spell!"

---    ---    ---

A few hours later after Buffy and Spike had finished telling the gang of the passing weeks, and had caught up themselves on "all the juicy bits of dirt" as Willow had said.  Giles sat at his desk, various texts surrounding him.  

Willow and Xander sat on the couch, a similar amount of "musty, old books" as Buffy had called them, encircling them.  Reminiscent of Willow's 'I will it so' spell- Spike and Buffy sat together on a chair, Buffy flicking through one of the watchers diaries, not really reading it, while Spike nuzzled the mark on her neck, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her to him.  

No one had commented on the bite marks visible on both Spike's and Buffy's necks.  They had also

noted, without comment, that Spike hadn't let Buffy out of his sight since their arrival, barely out of his arms.  

Not that she'd exactly tried.  

Giles was researching into Spikes protective attitude, though not actually telling Buffy about that - he didn't think that she would mind, but he didn't want to risk offending her.  So far he hadn't said anything about Spike to Buffy for two reasons, firstly he wished her to stay and secondly like Spike was protective of her, she was protective of him, although so far it didn't appear to be in the same quantities.  

However, Giles hypothesized that this could be because there were no females interested in Spike at the present.  Earlier when Xander had gone to hug Buffy, Spike had growled him away from the slayer, not allowing anyone but him to be close to her.  And though Buffy had shushed Spike, the watcher could see that his ward was delighted by Spike's reaction.  

From what he had read, the fact that they had both marked the other with their bite meant that they had claimed one another in the vampiric world.  Vampire claims were very strong and powerful; the power of their relationship only enhanced by the sire/childe bond, which was another thing Giles was researching into.

Eventually Buffy broke the silence, "Willow, do you want to come patrolling with me?  I figure I can get a quick sweep before the sun comes up."  She asked the hacker.  

Willow smiled appreciatively at her friend, "Yeah, thanks Buffy." 

Buffy turned to Spike, and whispered quietly - so the others wouldn't hear.  "I just need to talk to her alone, will you stay here and keep researching?"  She asked, pleading with him.  

Spike frowned slightly, before allowing it to dissolve into a smile of understanding  "Sure, love."  

"Thank you."  She said just before his lips claimed hers.  Spike pulled her as close as two people with clothing could get, and Buffy wound her fingers in his short hair, as their tongues battled for dominance.  Spikes won and moved into her mouth, licking the inside of her mouth.  

Buffy moaned throatily from the sensation, uncaring that they were no longer alone.  Before it got too much and he took her right there, Spike pulled back resting his forehead against hers.  "Just hurry back, pet."  Giving him one quick kiss Buffy got off his lap, "I will - don't eat my friends." she said with a smile.  

"I won't." Spike assured her, and watched as his mate and the witch left the apartment.  Spike took a deep unneeded breath and looked over at the whelp and the watcher, it was going to be a long night.

***   ***   ***

Buffy took a deep unneeded breath and looked over at the silent witch next to her, it was going to be a long night.

"Will-"

"Buff-"  They both began, stopping then laughing.  

"You first Will."

"I...I just wanted to make sure that you know...and have always known that...you being a vampire - it doesn't matter to me.  I'll admit that I was a little wigged a first, but you're my best friend Buffy. I love you for who you are, not what you are."

"Thanks, Wills."  Buffy said, a tear in her eye.

"But now everything's perfect, right...I mean, well, not in the typically perfect sense, because you'd have to be alive and happy for everything to be perfect.  Not that you're not happy.  I mean you're happy with Spike.  You are happy with Spike aren't you?"  Willow babbled.  

Buffy giggled slightly.  "Will, its okay.  I know what you mean."  They continued to walk through the cemetery.  "I am happy you know.  It's weird...don't say it isn't because, heck, even I think it is!  But I love him...God, how scary is that?"

Willow smiled, "Very.  But then not so."

"What do you mean?"  Buffy frowned.

"Come on, Buffy, all those late night patrols - even pre-turnage, all the verbal sparing and sexual innuendoes all adds up to some major UST!"  

"That's not true!"

Willow laughed at the look on the slayer's face, "Okay...so it's totally true!" Buffy conceded.

"Sooo.....what's he like."

"Willow!"

"Come on, Buffy!  Happy lesbian now but....he's gotta be hiding some major salty goodness beneath that coat, am I right?"

"Wills, you bad girl."  Buffy tisked, then smiled secretively, "Very yummy salty goodness...though, its kinda more sweet then salty."

"Buffy!"  Willow laughed at the far off look on her friend's face.  "Maybe it's from all the blood..."

"Huh?"

"You know, blood sugar.."  They laughed together.

Both friends continued their journey in silence for the following minutes, happy that their friendship had not been lost.

***   ***   ***

Spike looked up from the text in his lap moments before Buffy and Willow returned from patrolling.  They'd been gone an hour and Spike was beyond bored.  They entered giggling, the sound abnormally loud in the previously silent room.

Buffy passed her coat to Willow, who hung it up along with hers, then crossed the room to Spike who hauled her into his lap kissing her soundly.  Seeing that his ward would probably not come up for air anytime soon - as she now needed none - Giles addressed Willow.  "How was patrol?"

"There were a few vamps but with Super-Buffy it took all of three seconds to kill them all, and then it was poof no more bad guys, but there was mochas!"  Willow finished with a smile.  

The watcher returned the smile before turning to the still kissing couple.  Coughing loudly he attempted to get their attention, eventually when it was evident that neither noticed, Giles spoke,  "Umm...Buffy?" a beat then, "Buffy if you can just tell me of the vampires you fought, we can all go home."  

As Giles' words penetrated her pleasure filled brain, Buffy broke away from Spike's lips, and evading his attempt to recapture her lips in another kiss, she answered her Watcher.

"Sorry Giles, umm nothing great about the vamps - they were just regular run-of-the-graveyard bloodsuckers.  I don't know if they were really weak or something though 'coz they were really, really easy to take down."

"That's probably due to your extra vampire strength, love and the fact that you have been fighting..."  *One way or another* he added with a mental smirk. "...for the past few weeks without much rest.  You know better resilience and what not."  

Putting Buffy on her feet, he stood up, and taking her hand said, "If you don't need us anymore watcher I think we'll go home." anxious to get Buffy back to their comfortable bedroom, and more welcoming bed.

"Yes, of course."  He watched as the couple walked to the door before adding, "Home?"

"Yeah, we're living at the Mansion for the time being.  I spoke to my mom earlier, so don't worry - she knows.  See you tomorrow guys."

"Bye Buffy."  

"Bye Buffster, peroxide boy!"  Xander said, from his position on the couch.

Giles nodded his goodbye, and the couple left for the mansion.  They had left their belongings there after going to Buffy's house to get her things.  Joyce had actually been very supportive and had told Buffy she was always welcome, Spike too.  

Buffy had burst in to tears, and the two had embraced.  Buffy had left the number for the Mansion with Joyce, before travelling to Giles'.

***   ***   ***

The three sat in silence for a few minutes before Xander finally spoke.  "So, what's up with dead boy junior?  He was way possessive, did you guys see the way he wigged out when I went to hug Buffy?"

"Yeah..." Willow added, "Why was he like that, he wasn't like that during my spell."

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the lenses before replacing them, speaking as he did so.

"I believe he and Buffy have claimed each other as mates, you both saw the bite marks - my research indicates that vampires do this to mark their territory as it were.  I believe Buffy would have acted similarly if there had been a female interested in Spike."

"Oh, you mean kinda like wolves - pack behaviour?"  The hacker asked, catching Giles' drift of thought.

"Or a hickey?"  Xander put in, Giles frowned at the boy then figured it was as close as he was getting anyway,

"Yes, exactly.  Vampires are very possessive and protective of their mates and very loyal, they will do anything for them or to keep them.  Witness Spike not killing us.  I also believe that their bond is cemented by their Sire and Childe relationship.  Unfortunately my information is limited, normally I would ask Angel, but given the circumstances...."  Giles trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished but obvious.

The other two nodded their understanding.

_Part Ten!___

Call Of The Wild 

_A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this fiction!_

Chapter Ten

_Note - I've not taken into account what has been happening in Angel and consequently some things may not match what happens in the series.  In this world Wesley is never out of the gang, Cordy still has visions, and Fred doesn't exist.___

Cordelia woke up early in the evening; her head pounding from the OD of sleeping tablets she'd accidentally taken the night before.

She looked around her bedroom before rising and attempting to look presentable.  She reached the agency just as the sun set to find Gunn and Wesley waiting for her, with morose looks upon their faces.

"What?" she asked quietly, her usual bravado gone.

"Angel."  That one word brought her world crashing once again to the floor.  She bit back her tears, taking a few

calming breaths before asking, "What happened?"

Gunn indicated the mess of the agency, which Cordelia hadn't noticed, while Wesley spoke again.

"We received word through one of the under-ground vampires that Angel is still in contact with who has informed us of some recent changes in Sunnydale."

"What...has something happened to Buffy?"  She asked, knowing that only that could make Angel loose control this way.

"It would appear that she has been turned..."

"What?"  Cordy gasped.

"...And her sire is none other than William the Bloody."  He finished.

"We arrived back to find, the place like this.  We think he's downstairs, there's no ashes up here."

"Has anyone checked to see if he's down there?"  Cordelia questioned, slightly angered.

"Cordy, if Angel is down there I think he wants to be left..."  Gunn began, his eyes focusing on something behind Cordelia.  She turned and was about to speak when pain shook her body, and she dropped to the floor.  

Angel rushed forward catching her before she hit the ground and manoeuvred her convulsing body to a near-by chair.

Gradually Cordelia came out of it and shakily spoke "Twenty-first and sixth.....there's a....little boy with a.....

...star, no a pentagram, tattooed on his head....there is something looking for him.....he's scared, so very........scared."  She finished, taking in a deep breath.

"I guess it's back to work."  Angel said, slightly too non-chalently.

"Angel..." Wesley began, concerned for the souled vampire.

"No Wesley, I'll feel better once we've killed the demon." he replied, *Spike's* he added silently.  And they were

on their way.

***   ***   ***

The black DeSoto pulled up at the mansion and the two vampires got out and walked up to the house.  

***   ***   ***

_A couple of hours earlier....___

Spike slowed the car, pausing in front of the Summers' house, keeping the engine running.  "You sure you don't want some company?"

"Nah..." She leaned over to kiss him, "...I'll just be an hour or so - I know mom and Dawn won't go to bed unless I show them I'm still here and fine."

"Okay, love, I'll get us some supplies.  Anything special?"

"Oooh!  Double chocolate chip cookies and a microwave."  

Spike grinned and kissed her again, whispering against her lips, "Your wish is my command."

"Mmmm......I'm gone!"  She quickly got out of the car before she could let him change her mind.  "Come back soon, yeah?"    Buffy clarified, as she leaned back into the car.

"In a heart-beat, pet."  

"Ha, funny."  Spike smirked at her, and with a roar of the engine disappeared down the previously silent street.

Buffy straightened her clothes and walked up the drive.

The door opened before she even got there, and Dawn and Joyce both barreled out to meet the vamped vampire slayer.

"Hi honey, you wanna come in.  I bought some of those cookies you like."  Joyce smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, mom."  Buffy smiled back as she accepted the mug of warm blood from Dawn.

"Where's Spike?"  The youngest (or oldest depending on how you looked at it) Summers asked.

"He went to set up the house."

"Y-you're not staying here tonight?"  Joyce set the cookies down on the table.

"We just thought that maybe it would be easier...I'm still learning how to control the demon and it's getting better...but I'm not too good with an audience."  Buffy smiled at the two, her smile dropping at the knowing look on both their faces.  "Whaaaat?"

"You just wanna be alone so you can have sex!"  Dawn explained, with a grin that was far to similar to Spike's.

"Dawny!"  Buffy looked to her mother.  "Mom, aren't you gonna say anything?"

"It's okay, honey, sex is an important part of a relationship and…"

"Mom!"

***   ***   ***

Having already 'settled in' they simply fell into the bed they had deemed their own and worshipped each other's bodies until dawn. They then slipped into a contented sleep, Spike's body protectively curled around Buffy's, his arms hugging him to her possessively, his fangs in her neck, a proprietary gesture, - not drinking just allowing the strong blood to drip into his mouth.

Buffy awoke first and carefully removed herself from Spikes fangy embrace.  She ventured, still naked, over to the well stocked fridge and pulled out a couple of blood bags and a jelly cream filled donut.  

Quickly downing the blood she walked over to the couch and sat down donut in hand.  After a few minutes of attempting to set up the TV she managed to angle it correctly and started to flick through the channels.  

Noting the time, she decided to give her mom and Dawn a quick ring.  She hopped off the couch and made her way over to the phone.  Without thinking, she reached for the phone across a stream of light.  It didn't burn.  

Remembering Spike's earlier words when she had teased him for being burnt by the sunlight, "It doesn't hurt immediately" he had defended himself, so she waited…and waited… and waited.  After 10 minutes she concluded that she'd waited enough and happily called Spike.

Spike woke to the sound of Buffy excitedly shouting his name.  Grabbing a pair of boxers just in case they had company, he left their bedroom and crossed over to where she was.  At the sight of her, naked, bathed in sunlight Spike's eyes almost popped out of his head.

Buffy grinned at her lover, who had gone none-verbal and said, "Looky what I found!"  

She walked over to him hips swinging,  "Guess that's one thing I can still do!" she told him with a cheeky smile, before forcing his lips open with her own and plundering his mouth with her tongue.  Feeling him poking her through his boxers she moved her hips forward in a circular motion and rubbed her tongue along his rapidly sharpening canines.  

Spike sucked on the cut, grabbing her hips to keep her flush against his erection.  Buffy moaned throatily, and Spike walked them back to the closest wall, carefully avoiding the sunlight.  He moved his hands from her hips to her ass, pulling her up.  

Buffy responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, using her feet to push down his boxers.  Spike slammed her against the wall, thrusting into her.

He continued driving into her, both grunting and moaning with each thrust bringing them closer to the edge, their eyes never leaving one another.  Suddenly, knowing both were so close they growled the same word, before sinking their fangs into the other's neck.  "MINE."

The most powerful orgasm either had ever known rushed through their bodies, Spike struggling to keep them upright.

Eventually giving up, he removed Buffy from the wall and turned with her still wrapped around his body and slid down the wall, neither breaking away from the other's necks.  Both were making a loud purring noise from deep within them, their borrowed blood flowing in and out of their bodies making the orgasm a never-ending assault on the senses.  

Their demons sated, they just sat, connected in the most intimate of ways.

An eternity passed before either found the energy to move.  They both extracted their fangs, licking and sucking the wounds to help them heal.  As Buffy got off Spike, both their purring dissipated as the owners of the sound groaned at the loss of contact.  

Spike stayed against the wall and watched as his mate walked towards the bathroom, her knees still shaky from the intensity of the orgasm.  Buffy quickly showered and dressed and returned to find Spike in the same position as she'd left him in.  

She walked over to him and crouched by his side,  "Are you okay, honey?"  she inquired, concerned for her silent vampire.  

The slayer put her hand on his shoulder, when he turned his head and gave her a dazed, loving look, she smiled and asked, "You in there?  Or did I blow your mind away?"

Spike came to his senses and chuckled, "That you did, love."  Noticing her state of dress, he asked with a slight frown,

"Going somewhere, pet?"

"The sun's almost down I was gonna go see my mom and Dawny then find Will and Xander and patrol."  Spikes frown deepened at the mention of the whelp.

"What's wrong?"  Buffy asked, noticing the frown, "You don't have to come if you don't want - extra vamp strength is making for one strong Buffy!" she told him misinterpreting his upset.  

When her sire only smiled woodenly Buffy caught on,  "He doesn't have to come with me if you don't want."  She told him sympathetically.

Spike sighed, wanting nothing more than to tell her not to go with Xander, but he knew there would be some women's lib thing that would get him into trouble later, so instead he replied, "No love, its okay you go have fun - I'll go to the watcher and see if he knows anything more, and I'll tell him about your sunny experience."  he finished with a genuine smile.

Buffy smiled in return, "Okay I'll see you there after patrol."  she leaned forward to kiss him, squealing as Spike pulled her on top of him, kissing her passionately.  

Nearly 20 minutes later Buffy broke off the kiss, saying   "The sun's really set now, I'll see you later, sweety."  Pressing her lips to his briefly, she gracefully rose and patting his head affectionately, before leaving him to stare wistfully at her.

***   ***   ***

"We have to go to the beach!"  Dawn said excitedly.  "I saw this amazing swim suit the other day...oh and we can go shopping!"  She leaped forward and hugged her sister.  "This is so great!"

Buffy looked up to her mother hopefully, "I'm really happy for you, honey....and yes, I'll buy you a new suit too."

Part Eleven!


	10. Chapter Eleven

Call Of The Wild 

_A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this fiction!_

Chapter Eleven 

Three hours later Buffy, Willow, and Xander entered Giles' condo, happy, after an uneventful patrol and a quick Bronze trip.

Buffy shouted for Giles as she entered. She paused in the doorway as the distinct scent of her sire's blood hit her nose, causing Willow and Xander to bump into her. 

"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked, concerned and confused as to why her friend had just stopped. 

Instead of responding to the hacker, Buffy whispered, "Spike." 

Her eyes darted around the room until they fell on his prone figure lying down on the couch. She ran to his side, and gasped at the black eye and badly cut lip and cheek she was presented with. 

Tears streaming down her face at the sight of her unconscious lover, Buffy picked up the damp wash cloth that was on the table next to him and gently began cleaning his cuts. 

Giles walked through the front door at that moment, carrying four blood bags. He calmly stepped over to the slayer who was trying to rouse Spike. 

Buffy didn't acknowledge his presence; she just continued trailing her fingertips across Spike's uncut cheek, whispering to him. "He needs blood Buffy - here." Giles said quietly offering her the bags.

Buffy gently moved Spike so she was behind him, his head resting in her arms, half-lying over her. Kissing the top of his head, Buffy motioned to the blood bags in Giles' hand. Giles passed her one, and watched as she tried to get Spike to drink some of the blood. 

When his lips didn't open, Buffy placed some of the blood in her mouth and opening his mouth with her lips, placed the blood in his mouth. 

When Buffy put the blood to his mouth a second time, he drank eagerly. 

Neither Xander nor Willow had made a sound during this entire exchange, both concerned for Buffy and to some extent Spike.

Buffy fed Spike all four of the packets, watching as the cuts and bruises mended before her sight. Spike opened his eyes to see his mate looking down at him, tears streaming down her face. Slowly sitting up, Spike pulled her onto his lap and into his arms. 

Closing her eyes Buffy morphed, sinking her fangs into his neck - a show of strong vampiric emotion - letting Spike see how scared she had been and how much she loved him.

At the feel of Buffy's fangs in his neck, just marking - not drinking- Spike could almost taste her emotions; her fear, her happiness that he was okay, and most of all her love. 

Spike kissed Buffy's neck, before sinking his fangs in to her neck, allowing her to feel his reciprocating emotions. 

A sated smile crossed Buffy's features as she felt Spike's fangs enter her neck, acknowledging her concern and expressing his love. They sat, with Spike gently rocking them.

Willow and Xander gasped as Spike bit in to the slayer's neck, Xander moving forward intent on removing Buffy from Spike, however both were stopped by Giles' restraining hand and a look from the watcher's knowing eyes, saying in his glare that he would explain later.

Eventually Buffy removed her fangs, licking the wound to help it heal, as she felt Spike doing the same thing. Raising her head from his neck she met his contented yellow eyes with her own, and melting back into her human features pressed her lips to his. 

At the touch of Buffy's soft lips on his Spike also reverted back to his more handsome face. Moving back, Buffy looked deeply into Spike's eyes, resting her forehead on his, whispered, "I love you……I was so worried." 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she recalled her fear. Spike caught them with his thumb as they spilled over. 

I know……I love you too. I'm okay." 

Both oblivious to the others in the room continued their quiet conversation, "What happened?" 

Spike smiled ruefully at her question before responding, "Angelus." 

Spike watched as the tender love in her eyes changed to the murderous rage he knew so many of her victims had been witness to. "Did he leave town?" Buffy asked, attempting to contain her desire to let her face change, and rip her old love apart, for inflicting so much pain to her mate.

"I think so, love. I doubt he'd stick around with a pissed off, murderous slayer mad at him!" Spike responded with a chuckle, his blue eyes twinkling sardonically, the pain that once marred them retreating.

Buffy's eyes remained angry as she threatened, practically growling, "He better be, or he wouldn't be around much longer."

Spike leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth, "Thank you, slayer." he said gazing lovingly into her eyes. Love and desire suddenly replaced the anger in her eyes as she moved forward, kissing him in return.

The other three occupants were shocked by this quiet revelation. Not only had Angel inflicted this pain on Spike, but Buffy had actually been wanting to kill Angel because of it. They too had noticed the cold calculation in her eyes, having seen it before in many-a fight.

*** *** ***

Outside, Angel watched through the small window in the courtyard, as the love of his life tended to his unruly childe with a tenderness that she had never shown even him. 

He observed, in complete shock, the vampires embrace, well known among vampires to only take place when not only did the person love the other, but the demon itself had formed its own attachments as well. 

Tears rolled down his face at Buffy's words of love and concern to Spike. When he 

heard and viewed her response to the knowledge that he had inflicted this to his childe a harsh sob escaped his lips, and he turned and ran back to his car. He sped towards LA, away from the Hellmouth, away from his one true love and the pain he'd brought her. 

He swore nothing short of an apocalypse would bring him back. Nothing at all.

*** *** ***

Once Buffy and Spike had separated, they began to tell the group of the vamped slayer's ability to sun walk.

Giles had said that, so far, his research in to previously turned slayers was as of yet unfruitful. However, with Buffy being a turned slayer herself, they should be able to find new and updated information. "I must ask you to precede with the utmost caution, we don't want any harm to come to you." The watcher told his slayer, fondly smiling at her.

"Don't fret watcher, I'll keep her away from the big bad to our kind. Oh yeah she is the big bad to our kind, so no big there." he responded, smiling at his mate who was still seated in his lap, her fingers entwined with his, playing with the ring on his middle finger.

"So, junior - " Xander began, but Buffy interrupted him sharply, "Shut up, Xander."

"Chill, Buff I was only gonna ask if he was okay now." Xander said truthfully. 

Buffy frowned at him, then said "Oh....sorry?" She asked with a smile. Xander shook his head at her, jokingly tutting her. Buffy playfully growled at him, and Xander attempted a growl in return. 

Spike not liking the boy's flirtations pulled on his game face, growling warningly at Xander. 

Buffy squeezed Spike's hand, and the angry sound dissipated.

Xander just said, "Don't sweat it dead-boy junior, I'm not looking to move in on your undead turf."

Buffy and Willow looked at Spike and then at each other and burst out laughing at the tension in the room. Xander smiled, and Spike calmed when Buffy leaned back against him and kissed his neck, and he pulled the demon back in.

No one brought up Angel's arrival, or what he'd done to Spike. The vampire seemed okay now, but still looked in need of rest. The slayer's anger appeared to be subdued, but everyone knew that she was still furious at the souled vampire.

Ever so often Spike would nuzzle at Buffy's neck, involuntarily causing her to purr quietly. Only Willow had noticed the sound and had smiled at her best friend when she saw the contented look on Buffy's face.

"So Giles," Buffy said suddenly, "Anything new on the Hellmouth factor, any certain apocalypse or unbeatable bad on the horizon?" She was still flowing with the adrenaline being angry with Angel had brought and wanted something to do, or rather kill.

"Actually, its been rather quiet.." Giles began.

"And you know what that means..." Xander ended in an Game Show voice, 

"...impending apocalypse! Yay!" he completed sarcastically.

Xander pretended to shoot himself, landing half on top of the hacker who just laughed. 

Buffy giggled lightly while Spike and Giles rolled their eyes simultaneously. 

Xander catching the vampire's and watcher's actions asked, "Are you Brits synchronized or something?"

In response they both snorted together, sending the girls into fits of laughter. Giles sent Xander and Willow a withering look, and Spike playfully growled at his mate. He was having a hard time holding the facade though, with her being all happy and laughing. 

Buffy simply turned in his arms and growled back, challenging him to fight with her. 

Spike wrestled her to the ground, and they playfully fought until Spike ended up on top. Buffy tried to get him off her, but he'd pinned her down successfully. 

His deep sea eyes bore in to hers and he whispered, "Mine." before slipping into his demonic face and sinking his fangs into her neck; claiming dominance. Buffy keened in his ear and he extracted his fangs and raised his head, his human features in place and whispered, "I love you," before sweeping her away in a loving kiss.

The other occupants of the room watched the exchange in silence. They were amazed by this supposedly soul - less vampire.

One minute it was a power struggle and the next heart-felt words whispered with true emotion. Even Xander had to admit Spike was not like other vampires. He was able to care, to love. Not that he would admit it! 

For the first time in forever, the entire group was filled solely with happiness for their sister's, their daughter's - their friend's love.

Each continued with their research, giving the still-kissing couple a wide berth.

Buffy and Spike broke apart and stared adoringly into the other's eyes for a couple of minutes before the slayer quietly spoke, "Shall we go home?".

Spike smiled sappily at her, before responding just as quietly, "Sure, love."

He stood then helped Buffy to her feet, entwining their fingers as Buffy spoke to the group, "We're gonna do one quick sweep and go home, will you guys be alright?" she asked, concerned for her friends safety.

To everyone's surprise Xander was the first to speak, "Don't sweat it Buff, we'll be fine, see you tomorrow?" 

Spike nodded his approval,  *The little wanker does have some brains in that fat head of his after all.*

"Yeah, thanks, bye." Buffy responded, seeing her sire was okay with it.

"Bye Buffy, Spike." The hacker said pleasantly, glad to see that she would be able to see her best friend tomorrow.

"Yes, quite, goodnight you two. I shall continue researching sired slayers, but I think, as you mentioned earlier, we should keep our eyes open for any impending threats." Giles said, more to his slayer then the rest.

"Okay, bye." Buffy said again before leaving with Spike.

*** *** ***

Harmony was walking through a cemetery close to the Bronze, with the Slayer gone...somewhere, she didn't see the need to hide herself. She hated herself for being upset at the news that her Spike had been sucking face with the nasty bitch.

As she continued looking for a meal she spotted a leather-clad figure, apparently feeding from a girl who was pressed up against a mausoleum. "Blondie Bear?" she whispered, walking closer she found that it was indeed Spike and she squealed happily, 

"BLONDIE BEAR!!!" practically ripping Spike from his 'meal'. 

She was about to grab him to her in a hug, but her movement was disrupted by a very powerful kick from the direction of the 'meal'. "OW!" Harmony rose shakily to find a very angry slayer standing in front of her. 

Harmony still didn't understand until Buffy slipped into her demonic face, growling threateningly at her. All vampires knew that particular sound meant that property had been attempted to be removed from its owner, and the owner wasn't happy about it. 

Harmony watched morosely as Spike walked behind the slayer and slid his arms possessively around Buffy's waist, kissing up her shoulder to her neck. Buffy's growling died out as she spoke,

"Get out of this town Harmony and don't even think about coming back. This town is mine, everything in this town is MINE." The last word was said with such deadly intent that the other vampiress shook with fear, before nodding her head in submission then fleeing the cemetery, and Sunnydale, too scared to question why the slayer was a vampire. 

Buffy sighed and slipped her human mask on as she watched Harmony run; she smirked at the idea that Harmony thought she ever had Spike's affection.

Buffy turned back to Spike and smiled. He returned the smile with vigor, ecstatic about his mate's reaction to his ex - well...girlfriend he supposed. 

"Now," she said breathy, "Where were we?" Spike picked her up, resting her once again against the brick wall and continued nibbling her neck. "'bout here, pet." he murmured between licks and nips. Buffy slid her hands under his t-shirt, her fingertips reeking havoc on his control. He was about to take her right then, when he felt his vampiric senses tingling. 

He felt Buffy tense in front of him as she unwraped her legs from around his waist, dropping to the ground.

As they moved away from the mausoleum the ground began to shake and three robed figures came out from the trees, each with a golden, metallic pentagrams imbedded in their foreheads. They spoke quickly in Latin before gesturing to the crypt behind Buffy and Spike and then to the slayer before vanishing.

Before either could say a word, three golden pentagrams, similar to the ones on the foreheads of the robed figures, fell in front of the slayer from the top of the mausoleum door.

They looked at the ground, then back at each other. "Giles." They said together, then picking up the slightly hot symbols, they traveled back to Giles' hand in hand.

To Be Continued…..

More Call of The Wild!

More Spuffy Lovin'

Rate me!


	11. Chapter Twelve and Thirteen

Call Of The Wild 

_A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this fiction!_

Chapter Twelve 

The two vampires didn't bother to knock as they entered Giles' home. There, they were greeted with the sight of Giles, Wesley, Willow, Cordelia, and Xander, all sitting in Giles' living room. When Buffy noticed Angel lurking in the corner, she slipped into her demonic visage threateningly. 

She 'felt' rather than saw Spike's face change, and heard him begin growling at his sire. 

"Buffy.." Giles began, but she cut him off. "No Giles, what is he doing here?" Buffy practically growled at her watcher.

It was Cordelia who spoke, cautious of the vampire, but still retaining her Cordy-esque behavior, "Buffy, I had a vision, a child with a symbol on its head was being chased..." She began, but Buffy cut her off as well. 

Buffy kept her vampiric countenance, though her slayer persona kicked in.

"Don't tell me," she began, "The symbol looked like this?" she finished, taking the golden pentagrams from Spike's hand and put them on the table.

"Good Lord!" Giles and Wesley breathed at the same time, both moving to the desk to view the objects closer, the younger watcher giving the angry vampires an obviously large amount of space.

Xander rolled his eyes and quietly said, "British!" Willow giggled quietly next to him.

"So watchers...put down your tea, use your training and give us a hand for once!" Spike said snidely.

"Shut up, Spike." Angel said, quietly. The room fell silent at the fear-striking growl erupting from the blond slayer, Angel looked terrified, as he knew the intent behind the sound, whereas Spike grinned evilly at his sire over Buffy's head.

"Get...out…" She spoke quietly, in a barely controlled voice, her anger at the vampire remembered. No one dared contradict her, and Angel slipped out the back; a single tear rolling down his face.

"Giles, I don't want him here, but if he has to help then keep him away from me and Spike - if you want him to retain limbs." she continued, in her tightly controlled monotone, "Now, Spike and I were in the cemetery near the Bronze. The ground shook then three robed guys came out with that symbol on their foreheads." she explained, pointing to the objects on the desk, "They spoke quickly in unison then disappeared, then these metal things dropped from the mausoleum behind us."

Giles nodded, taking in the information presented by his slayer, and attempted to form a plan of action that would keep Angel away from the furious vampiress. He truly believed she would make good on her threat.

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and leaned back against the kitchen wall, pulling her with him. 

He gently kissed her neck in an attempt to calm her, though he was thrilled by her response to Angel, and he felt her relax against him.

"I suggest that if they don't mind Xander, Willow, and Cordelia search through various books on the symbol we found previous to your arrival, whilst Wesley and I research these robed figures. Is there anything else either of you can remember about them? Their features, were there any designs on the robes?" Giles asked, while the other four sat about doing the tasks he'd suggested. 

Buffy thought for a moment, while Spike responded, his features melting back to his human visage, "The robes were black, no pretty patterns. They looked human...smelled human." He clarified. 

Buffy spoke up in her normal voice, her demon back in, "Their eyes were kinda black - the pupils were bigger than normal, kinda like Wills when she used all that witchy power. They defiantly had some strong mojo brewing in them." She finished, flashing the hacker a small smile, when she looked up at the mention of her name.

"Well, I'll see what I can come up with. I suggest you two pass through the cemetery before you go home, see if there is anything out of the ordinary. Come by tomorrow night, we'll call you if we find anything." The watcher finished.

"Right," Spike drawled sarcastically, "You're asking us, William the Bloody and his turned slayer, for something out of the ordinary, in a graveyard, at night, full moon, on a Hellmouth - sure why not?!" His scarred eyebrow rose. 

Buffy giggled then lead her mate by the hand to the front door, throwing her good-byes over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

*** *** ***

"Wow." Cordelia began, in awe of what had just passed. 

"Quite." Wesley quietly interjected.

"I mean, wow....did you see Buffy all major protective - what was up her butt?" Cordelia asked bluntly.

"She was pissed that Deadboy dared show his face here after he beat up Junior." Xander informed her, angered himself - he could see Buffy's point, he wasn't keen on Spike, but he'd take him any day over Angel - souled or not.

Cordelia looked shocked, as did Wesley who said, "Are you saying Angel attacked Spike?" he asked, finally understanding the vampiress' actions. 

At Giles' nod, Cordelia continued, "Okay, that's why she went ggrrr?" She asked, punctuating the sound with the bearing of her teeth and clawing of her hands.

"I mean...she sounded scary." The see-er stated.

"Yeah, Giles.." Willow said, slightly worried "Do you think Buffy will go after Angel? I mean I know what he did was wrong, but we may need him." 

The older watcher removed his glasses, absently rubbing the lenses, more out of habit than need, and spoke quietly, though with authority. "I believe she will if Angel attempts to harm Spike again, Buffy is a very powerful slayer. Her vampire tie, coupled with her love for Spike makes her very protective of him. 

I suggest Angel give them both a wide berth." he turned to face the other watcher, "Buffy and Spike are staying at the Mansion. I trust you are all lodging elsewhere?"

"Yes, we have motel rooms near the outer limits - I shall relay your message to Angel. I believe he will understand and accept your terms, though he will not like them." 

Wesley's over-important words angered Giles, and he replied heatedly, "I'm afraid his attacking Spike took the matter out of my hands, he knew what Buffy's reaction would have been, I can not and will not safeguard him if he does not abide by her rules. Sunnydale has changed, Buffy has changed, and not just in the obvious way - he must accept that." Giles spoke sternly, and with a conviction that left no room for arguments. 

The other watcher merely nodded, and they all sat down to what would be another long night of research.

*** *** ***

Buffy and Spike were currently cuddled up to one another, in bed. They had stopped off at the graveyard, as per Giles' instructions, but found nothing out of place. They then returned home, and had been engaged in a more viscous round of love making for the past two hours. Sated for the time being, they were content to just hold the other.

After minutes of blissful silence Buffy quietly spoke, "Spike?"

"Yeah, love?" he responded, sleepily.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice. They hadn't talked about Angel, and she wasn't sure what he was feeling inside about the whole situation.

"Definitely," he said, his hands roaming about her body- one pausing on her breast massaging it gently, the other cupping her womanhood, his thumb rubbing her clit while he pushed a long, cold finger inside her. Buffy moaned and arched into his ministrations but clarified her question, desperate to ensure her lover was truly fine.

"I mean about tonight, earlier." she breathed. 

Spike lowered his mouth to her ear, gently tugging at the earlobe; continuing his assault on her body he spoke quietly, "Love, your reaction to him more than made up for the wanker's presence." he told her truthfully. 

"Well, you're mine - no one hurts what's mine. I'd rip out his intestines and beat him with them- if I didn't know he'd probably prove to be useful later." she responded, moaning as another finger entered with the last.

She felt Spike's chuckle through her body. Both moaned loudly as he entered her slowly from behind. Spike willed himself not to come as her walls squeezed him. 

"Nice graphics, pet." he replied. Moving slowly, his thumb continuously rubbing and flicking over her swollen nubbin, Spike brought her to the edge. Knowing she was so close and that all it would take was a fraction of an inch of movement, he kissed her neck and whispered seductively, "You're mine." before sinking his fangs into her neck. 

Buffy's orgasm ripped through her as she screamed her lover's name, tightening like a vice around him, forcing him over the edge with a hoarse shout. As Buffy calmed down she could hear both her and Spike purring contentedly, and whispering words of love they fell into a dreamless sleep, Spike's fangs residing in her neck, his cock still buried deep inside her.

*** *** ***

Angel looked up as he heard Wesley and Cordelia enter the twin roomed motel suite. There was a double bed behind a collapsible panel and two singles on the other side. All the windows had been covered, and a dim light was shining from the small table next to Angel's chair. 

A tattered copy of a French love story lay in his lap, as he waited for them to enter. He hadn't told them about his run in with Spike, and he knew they would be mad at him.

Wesley opened the door for Cordelia, who stepped inside and switched on the main light. Both their eyes focused on the dead form in the chair, apparently not reading the book in his lap. They sat on the sofa opposite the chair Angel was seated in and waited for him to begin. 

When he did not Wesley spoke up, "Angel, let me say though I understand your reasons for your...meeting...with Spike, I have been asked to set up some ground rules for the time that we reside in Sunnydale."

Angel simply nodded and waited for the watcher to finish. He had known that it would come to this, though it killed him inside he knew that they might need his help and that he'd need to play by their rules if he was to help.

"Buffy is very angry, as you know." the watcher began, but Cordelia interrupted, 

"She's really pissed and way protective - I gotta say I don't get it." Before Angel could respond, Wesley spoke,  "If I may say what I have been asked to say before explanations of behavior begin?" he looked pointedly at both vampire and sort-of-actress. 

Following Angel's nod and Cordelia's gesture of continuation, he tried again, "As I said, Buffy is angry, but she knows that our help may be needed- so she is willing to accept it on the condition that you give both her and Spike a wide berth." Wesley took a deep breath; "Now to explain behavior...." he trailed off, looking at the vampire for help.

Angel sighed, but began to explain anyway, "Buffy reacted the way she did because...because.." he closed his eyes, the words painful to say, "because she and Spike have mated, meaning that they have claimed one another. In the vampire world this is very important - kind of like a marriage, but with more commitment." he took another unneeded breath, "She growled at me as a warning not to come near Spike again." he opened his eyes and looked at his companions. 

Both bit back a gasp at the raw pain they saw in the normally tortured orbs. "She was protecting him, from me. Earlier I came down to Sunnydale to get some.... closure.... but I lost my temper and attacked Spike."

"That's why you were all bruised yesterday?" Cordelia asked, though she knew the answer. Angel nodded.

Wesley, deciding the rule time was over, moved the conversation on to less depressing ground - the impending apocalypse!

"Angel, have you ever seen these symbols before?" 

The vampire gave a look of gratitude to the watcher before answering, "Only in the Wiccan sense, though never in gold."

Wesley nodded then said, "I suggest we all get some rest, the sun is almost up, and we have a long few days ahead of us." 

The other two grateful for the distraction, agreed. Cordelia took her overnight bag to her room, saying her goodnights before closing the separator and heading to the shower.

Wesley and Angel silently got into their respective beds, both falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Call Of The Wild 

_A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this fiction!_

Chapter Thirteen

The Sunnydale and LA gangs met up at the watcher's house, with the exception of Angel, and were currently discussing their findings.  

As expected, Buffy and Spike sat wrapped about each other, with the others sitting at various positions about the living room.  Aged texts and manuscripts littered the area, amongst which sat cups of varied beverages and plates of snack foods.

"If I may continue," Giles said, interrupting Willow's and Xander's interruption and Buffy and Spike's kissing spree, "I believe these creatures are those pre-told of in the Watcher's diaries.  They herald the bringing of a powerful evil to this plain of existence.  We must prevent the arrival of this being at all costs, because this evil is said to retain the ability to kill with a mere thought.  No one would survive."  He finished ominously, looking around the room.

"Okay Watcher-Man, how do we prevent the bigger, badder evil?"  Xander asked, his face slightly paler than normal.

"There is a sacred place where the ritual will take place, the 'Powers that Be' have sent the pentagrams as a guide to this place.  We have precisely two weeks to calculate the exact positioning of the gate by which the evil will enter our world."  Wesley answered for Giles.  "The countdown has already begun."

Buffy's brows closed in on each other in a frown, and she asked, "Okay, so you guys have to find the place then I destroy it.  What do I do until then, 'coz I don't see how I can help on the positioning thingy."

"Well, there are three other objects we must acquire; once we have all six, there is a ritual which I will need Willow and Cordelia's assistance for, that will direct us to the gateway."  Giles answered his slayer.

"Hey, wait a minute.  Why do you need me?  I'm not a witch."  Cordelia asked, slightly worried.

"Matter of opinion."  Xander said, under his breath, though Buffy and Spike's supernatural hearing caught his words and both stifled a giggle.

Wesley responded, "The ritual needs the blood of a see-er and a witch."  At the paling of Cordelia and Willow's face he clarified quickly, "Not a lot - just a few drops, also an incantation must be read by a practicing witch."  

Willow nodded in understanding, and the color returned to both her and Cordelia's face.

"What are the other items?"  Buffy asked a bit too breathy, as Spike kissed her neck, bringing them back on topic.

"Well, since we have the blood of both a see-er and a witch, there is only one more.  However, it won't be as easy to come by.  In the Mexican Plains there lives an ancient Sioux Indian, it is said that he has been there for 800 years, guarding the incantation with his life.  He has been its protector since the last time this evil attempted to enter our world.  The Powers That Be have endowed him with great strength, so you must not attempt to take the incantation from him by force.  He will assess you to determine whether or not you are worthy of the scrolls - whether or not your quest is honorable and true to humanity."  Giles explained.

"So when do I leave and who can I take with me?"  The slayer asked, stopping Spikes hands before they could cup her breasts.

"You must leave tomorrow night, it may take a few nights to reach your destination as his cave is deep within the Mountains.  Many demons and curses defend it.  Anyone may go with you, however I must ask that you take Angel with you.  I am in complete agreement with your reasons for not wanting him to go, but he may be useful.  I understand that you would want him to travel separately from you and Spike, and that will be arranged."  Giles said, carefully and quickly.

The slayer's face was pinched with anger, but she knew her watcher was right.  "Okay Giles."  The watcher nodded and turned to leave the room in order to make the necessary arrangements, via telephone.

Buffy looked toward the rest of the room, "So guys, wanna help save the world?"  she asked with a smile.

"Sure Buffy, got nothing better to do this week anyway."  Xander replied

"You never have anything better to do."  Cordelia said before replying, "I'll be a good link to the PTB's - you know if the worst comes to the worst, which it will."  The slayer nodded in agreement before looking at Willow.

"You're coming right?"  she asked the hacker.  

Willow smiled, "You know I am."

"Thanks, guys.  It means alot."  Buffy said truthfully.

No one questioned whether or not Spike would be coming, each knowing enough about his and the slayer's relationship to know that he wouldn't let her leave him for a day, never mind two weeks.  Especially with Angel being there.

They all knew it was going to be a trying couple a weeks, made more so by this problem with Angel, but eh - what's new on the Hellmouth?!

30 minutes later Giles returned and began explaining the travel plans.  "The council has arranged to have a blacked out mini plane to pick you all up, Angel will find his own way to the mountains.  Once there you will have two jeeps and a map, which will guide you to the cave.  From there on the information is limited, however, you will all take cell phones to ensure your contact with the outside world."  

"Okay, so I guess we all go home and rest up until tomorrow?"  Buffy asked Giles, who responded, "Yes, the plane will be here, or rather at Sunnydale Airport, tomorrow night at 8pm.  Please all come on time, and pack light, bare necessities only."  He directed his last comment to the girls who just glared at him in response.

"This is so cool," Xander put in, "I mean, our own plane!"  he whistled in punctuation.

"Well, you know we are saving the world, you'd expect them to at least put us in first class."  Willow said.

"Okay, I'm tired and bored.  I'm going back to the motel - I'll see you all tomorrow."  Cordelia said, then looking at Wesley added, "Wes?  You coming?"

"Uh, yes I believe I also require rest.  Good night all."  And with that they left, leaving the Scooby Gang alone.

After a minutes silence, Buffy spoke, "So Giles, what will you and Wesley be doing?"

"We shall attempt to gather together all that you will need for the destruction of the gate, once you find it."  he put simply, the last words coming out in a yawn.  

Buffy smiled at her watcher and said, "How about we all go home, you look tired, and I think we all need to get some rest."

They all said their good-byes and exited Giles' home, leaving the watcher to ponder possible methods of mass destruction all by himself.

***                                                                                           ***    ***

Willow and Xander had split off from Buffy and Spike, and were on their way home.

"I'm kinda worried."  Willow said suddenly.

"Why?  What about?"  Xander questioned, immediately concerned for his friend.  

Willow looked up at Xander as she spoke.  "Its just, what with this trip and Buffy and Spike's relationship…  I mean don't get me wrong I actually think they're good for each other, its just...."  she left the sentence dangling.

"Angel."  Xander completed.  Willow sighed before replying, "Yeah, I don't want Buffy to get hurt - I'm scared of what she might do to him."

Xander put a comforting arm around his best friend, "Look Wills, Buffs' got it under control.  You know she was probably just letting off steam.  She really cares for Spike, and Angel hurt him.  I mean, think about it how would you react if Angel had done that to someone you loved?"

Willow nodded her head, now Xander put it that way she could see Buffy's point.

"When d'you become all wise and knowledgy?"  she asked with a smile.

"'Tis just the wisdom of the open road."  Xander replied, and the hacker giggled, calm once again.

***                                                                                           ***    ***

Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Giles, Wesley, and Joyce all watched the private jet land, along with their five bags.  All the guys were surprised that the girls had stuck to their one bag quota, until they saw the size of them.  It wasn't that they were huge, just a little on the big size - thank the gods for the van waiting for them the other size.

Once all the 'good-byes' and 'keep safes' and 'be carefulls' and 'good lucks' were said Joyce, Dawn, and the two watchers watched as the plane took off, all the occupants safely inside.  The council had been good enough to provide the group with food for their trip, including the much-required blood.

Once the plane was safely in the air, its occupants began exploring the contours of their temporary home, for the next eight hours, fortunately it would be dark when they arrived at their location, so Spike was in no immediate danger.

The plane was laid out like an amusement room.  There was a bar at one end and a wide screen TV at the other.  They had a range of movies to choose from and currently were watching "Die Hard".  There were three large sofas, nailed to the floor opposite the TV and 5 two-seater chairs behind them, for the take off and landing.

Cordelia was stretched out on the sofa to the left, reading a magazine, keeping one eye on the TV and another on her four companions.  Willow and Xander were sat on the couch to the right.  They weren't sexually close, but Xander was laying down with his legs in Willows lap.  

*I can't believe I still want him, he's such a dweeb!*  Cordelia told herself, as she moved her gaze to the two vampires.  

Spike was laying on his side at the back of the sofa, facing the screen and Buffy was alternating between spooning herself into Spike's back where he would nuzzle at her neck, his hand running under her top,  gliding across her flat stomach.  And laying on her back where they would engage in long kissing sessions, their tongues searching for one another, entwining erotically, as their hands slipped under clothing caressing cool skin and their legs wrapped around one another.  

Cordelia sighed quietly to herself.  She hadn't had any sort of relationship for years, her entire life was spent working for the PTB's.  *That's why I think I like Xander - he isn't all that cute, and as well

built as he appears.  I'm just over-worked and under-fucked.*  She lied to herself, but calmer now, she moved her eyes from her company back to her magazine and continued reading about this months hair.

---

Buffy moaned gently against Spike's lips as his thumb brushed over her sensitive nipple, arching herself further into his hand.  Spike knew what she really wanted to be doing, exactly the same thing as he did.  But while he didn't care that they were in a semi-public place, she did.  Then Spike had a wicked idea, how to pleasure her without ripping her clothes off.

He broke away from her lips and peppered kisses down her neck, morphing in to his true face as he did so.  Buffy felt his ridges on her chin as he moved closer to her, where her pulse once beat, she knew what he was going to do, and she moaned softly in anticipation, allowing her face to change so that she too could bring him pleasure.  

They both broke the skin at the same time, drinking from their lover.  As their climax built, Spike moved over Buffy, pressing his painfully hard erection in between her legs.  Buffy rubbed her self against him repeatedly in response, in an attempt to get closer.  Their climax hit at the same time, both growling in lust.  

As they calmed, Spike moved himself and Buffy on to their sides, facing one another, and they broke away from the others neck to give and receive a fangy kiss.

Both purring in contentment, they drifted into a post-orgasmic sleep.

---

Xander noticed, out of the corners of his eye, as Spike moved on top of Buffy.  Knowing what was coming, and that it would probably be one of the more stupid things of his life to say anything right now, he simply turned up the volume to drown out the growls of lust coming from the two vampires. 

Engrossed in the film, Willow looked up to Xander, questioning why he'd done that.  

In response he nodded his head to the side, indicating the two vampires.  Willow looked over then returned the nod, her face the same color of her hair before attempting to return to the film, suddenly acutely aware of the couple on the other sofa.

Forty minutes later, Cordelia spoke up, "They're asleep now so you can put the sound down, its giving me a headache."

"Are you sure that's not just your brain working overtime with that hard piece of literature?"  Xander asked snidely, turning down the volume as Willow changed the film.  This time it was "Blade".

"At least I have a brain, drop out."  She shot back.

"Actress."  he retorted, Cordy gasped.

"Guys!"  Willow interrupted, "Can we just watch this movie, I think it's funny or something, you know lighten the mood." she said, practically begging them not to continue.

"Sure, Will."  Xander said, turning his head to the screen.

"Whatever."  Cordy replied, resuming her reading.

---

Spike woke up as the film was coming to its pivotal scene - all the blood dripping from the pipes.  At the sight, even though it was fake blood, Spike's blood lust raised.  Carefully extracting himself from under Buffy's leg and arm, he walked to the fridge and pulled out a couple of blood packets.  Slipping from his human mask, he bit into the packets of blood - cold.  

Draining both packets, he grimaced at the temperature, *At least its human.*  he thought, consoling himself.

Turning his attention to the other food in the fridge, he didn't notice Buffy sneaking up on him until she wrapped her arms around his waist.  Jumping slightly, he chuckled at his own actions.  "Hello, love.  Sleep well?"

"Mmmm, I'm hungry."  she said sleepily, leaning up as he turned around and biting into his neck.  Shocked slightly at the sudden bite, Spike smiled and picked her up setting her down on the bar.  He moved his hands down to her waist, sliding them under her top to caress her sides before moving up to her breasts as he bit down on the curve of her neck.

As her powerful blood entered his mouth, he moaned, tweaking her nipples lightly.  Buffy squealed quietly, and concentrated on the sounds of their simultaneous heartbeats.  

A timid voice interrupted their pleasure filled haze, "Umm, miss, sir...the plane will be arriving shortly, you may want to return to your seats."

Spike broke away from Buffy's neck in annoyance, and faced the already scared attendant, game faced and growled.  Both vampires could feel the waves of fear coming from the man.  *You better be scared.*  Spike though evilly, while Buffy put her human mask back in place and tried to smile reassuringly at the poor man.  

"Sorry, we'll go sit down."

The man took a few steps back, letting out a muffled squeak, as Spike lurched forward, while he and Buffy passed the little man.

"Spike."  Buffy chided, while her mate grinned, still in his demonic features.  She led him back to their seat.  She sat next to the blacked out and shut off window, and Spike sat next to her.  Pushing up the armrest, he pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her.  Buffy snuggled up to him contented, closing her eyes she began softly purring, as he gently stroked her loose hair, the sound not masked by the whurr of the engines as they descended.  

Spike smiled softly as he heard his mate purr, he was happy that she was content, that he could make her feel pure contentment.  With that sappy thought he focused his eyes on nothing and waited for the plane to land.

***                                                                                           ***    ***

Angel sighed and shifted slightly, in an attempt not to bang out of his temporary confinement.  He was in an airtight box, or more importantly sun tight box, on his way to the desert in the cargo section of a plane full of tourists.  

His vampire hearing picked up their annoying chatter, and he just wanted to break free and run for about 10 miles.  

But he couldn't.

So here he was stuck in a wooden box, because he couldn't control his jealousy.  Even as Angelus he had retained that emotion - lucky for him it wasn't seen as a humane emotion or he'd be dust.  However, if he didn't get out of this fucking box sometime soon and kill something, he may want to change his opinion of that.

He still couldn't believe that Buffy hated him, and she did.  There was no love left in her eyes when she looked at him- just anger and hatred.  He couldn't blame her really, Giles was right - he should have thought about her reaction to his actions.  

But he hadn't.  

And now he was stuck in a box.  

He really needed to get out of here.  

Angel sighed and shifted slightly.

Chapter Fourteen!


	12. Chapter Fourteen and Fifteen

Call Of The Wild 

_A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this fiction!___

Chapter Fourteen

The plane landed and the slayer, vampire, witch, zeppo and see-er got out, each breathing in a deep breath at being free.  Though the first two didn't need to breathe.  Although the plane was very comfortable, and actually quite homey, they all were sick of it after eight hours!

Their luggage was loaded into two vans, the slayer and her vampire were told that the larger van on the left was theirs.  Though no one said anything- they all knew that Angel was in the other.  Cordelia went to travel with her boss, while Xander and Willow said they wanted to be with the Buffster.  

"Great!"  Spike muttered under his breath.

Both vans were similarly decked out, with a long seat at the front for the driver and two more, while the back was set out with a magically enhanced cooler for the blood and fresh food.  There were sleeping bags curled up in the corner and there was a fold out double bed for the two vampires to take shade from the sun during the day.  

Xander and Willow sat at the front, with Xander driving, whilst Willow read out the map instructions. Buffy and Spike were in the back on the double bed.  Spike lay on his side, his back to the van wall, watching Buffy read a magazine, his hand on the small of her back moving in small soothing circles.  

The slayer was lying on her stomach, her legs bent at the knees, feet crossed in the air, reading an article entitled, "Fifty Things a Girlfriend Should Know About Her Man."   *Substitute girlfriend for mate and man for vampire, and the article could be written for me!*

The first few questions were the obvious, favorite color, favorite movie, favorite ice cream, what turns him on, etc.

But then she came across a strange one, 

"If you had to pick him out naked from a group of similarly built and colored guys would you be able to?  IE does your man have any strange markings (other than the ones you give him!)"

Buffy's face screwed up in concentration, as she tried to recall any markings on Spike (other than those she'd given him).  She moved to her knees and lifted up his shirt and t-shirt, her cool fingers sending shivers down his spine as she lightly ran her fingers over his chest, down to his abdomen.  

Spike groaned slightly, asking, "Love, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something."  she replied, as she moved her hands down to his flies, kissing his taut, muscular stomach as she scooted down, pulling at his jeans. Spike was very hard and at the same time confused.  He tried to bring her up to his mouth, but she growled at him, "No.  I'm looking for something."  She traveled down his legs, carefully inspecting each one before flipping him over.  

He landed with an "Oomph!" she giggled at the noise.  

"What are you looking for, pet?"  he tried, as she moved up his back, her hands scraping his buttocks lightly.  

"Markings." she replied simply, lightly kissing up each vertebra.  

"Markings?" he choked out, as she bit lightly into the nape of his neck.  

"Yep, markings, distinguishing features etc."  She explained, squealing as he moved fast pinning her underneath him.  

"That's easy."  he told her, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, moving one of her hands from his behind to his scarred eyebrow. *My eyebrow* he thought, as her soft fingers traced his scar delicately.

*No, I meant...* she trailed off, realizing that he couldn't have said that out loud since they were kissing.  Not breaking away from his lips she opened her eyes and stared into his equally shocked ones.

*Spike?  Can you hear me?*

*Yeah love.  Why can you do that?*

*Hey its not just me!*  Buffy replied indignantly.

*Sorry - I meant why can we do this.*

*Better.  I don't know maybe its a sire/childe thing.*  She suggested as they continued kissing.

*Mmm, I don't think so pet, its never happened with anyone else.*

*Oh Spike* Buffy mentally moaned, as he slipped a finger into her slick channel.

*It could be a turned slayer thing.*  he suggested, as he manipulated her clit, continuing to plunder her mouth and core.

As he felt her muscles contract he mentally coaxed, *Come for me, baby.*  His husky words in her head was all it took, she spasmed around his digits, his mouth covering her moans as she mentally screamed his name.

As she calmed he broke away from her lips, peppering kisses down her jaw, to whisper in her ear, "Well that was different."

Buffy just gave a quiet contented moan, answering with her mind, *Definitely....new....powerful.*  she said, unnecessarily panting for breath, both in her head and outside.

A knock on the sliding glass separator made them both look up, as Willow popped her head in.  Blushing at the sight of a ruffled but satisfied looking Buffy and Spike she spoke quickly, averting her eyes, "Um guys, there's another 8 hours of night left.  Do you think you guys could drive while me and Xander rest in the back, until day light, then we'll switch."

Buffy smiled at the hacker, "Sure Willow, tell Xander to pull over."

As the four swapped places, Willow showed Spike the direction they were going in, and Buffy grabbed a couple of packets of blood for her and Spike.  

Willow and Xander both slept on the floor in sleeping bags, neither wanting to sleep on the now folded up double bed, after what had happened on it moments ago.

Buffy was watching the scenery wistfully as they continued to telepathically talk.  They found that touching made it easier so, for privacy and not wanting to bother the two sleeping in the back, they held hands and spoke mentally. 

The topics ranged from movies, to Hellmouth experiences, and they were currently 'talking' about what they felt when they first saw the other.

*I wanted you when I saw you dancing with your mates.*  Spike admitted, *You were moving so sensually to the beat, your body moving to the music.* he mentally chuckled, *Your poor friend Xander was dancing with a, not so discrete, hard on, while he watched you.*  

There was a pause while Buffy mentally groaned at the last bit, inducing more laughter from Spike.

*You know I think Dru knew, 'coz whenever I mentioned you after that she would get all wiggy - it didn't matter that I was planning to kill you, she just didn't....*  he stopped at Buffy's own giggle, *What?*  

*You said, 'wiggy', you sound like me!* she answered with a giggle, Spike growled playfully at her.

*What about you, love?*

*I never wanted you.*  she said in a serious voice, then ruined it by giggling.  

He raised an eyebrow and mentally drawled *Really?* 

*If I have to tell you,*  she began, with a exaggerated sigh, *Teacher/Parent night.  When you said weapons made you feel all manly then rubbed your chest.  My brain kept repeating Vampire-Bad-Spike-Evil but my body didn't listen.*

*I know.*

*How do you know?* she asked incredulously, looking at him with a frown, *I never told anyone, not even Willow.*

*I'm a vampire, love.*  he said simply, as if it explained everything.

*Really?  I hadn't noticed!*  she said sarcastically.

*Heightened sense of smell, sweets, I knew.*  he replied smugly - now it did!

*That's a disgusting ability!* she growled at him, slightly embarrassed.

He just chuckled at her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "Love you, slayer." he whispered into her hair.

"Love you too." she replied, just as quietly, while they watched the beautiful valleys as they continued to travel on the open road, Spike keeping one eye on the car behind them.

***                                                                                           ***    ***

Angel glanced into the compartment behind him at the sleeping girl, then back at the car in front.  He'd told Cordelia to sleep as much as she could, because she'd have to drive in the daylight.  She'd put up some protest, but Angel could see that she was not only tired but slightly uncomfortable around him.  

He'd guessed it had something to do with Buffy and Spike, but he tried not to think about that, keeping his mind on the road ahead.  His keen vampire eyesight noticed that there was no reflection in the driver's mirror meaning that Spike was driving - as Buffy didn't like to.

He couldn't believe that he'd lost even a friendship with her.  All he had left was the hope that she'd forgive him.

*Yeah, right.* his mind scoffed.  A depressed tear slid down his brooding features, the moon lighting it up, giving it a supernatural, unearthly glow.

***                                                                                           ***    ***

Part Fifteen

Giles paced worriedly around his sitting room.  Wesley fiddled with his glasses, while Joyce rubbed a weary hand over her features.  

"Why don't you just call her cell phone?"  she eventually asked her companions.  Giles suddenly stopped, 

then swearing up an un-Giles like storm, grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number to one of the four cell phones.

Buffy picked it up on the second ring, "Hello?  Giles?"

Giles breathed an audible sigh of relief before speaking, "Good Lord Buffy, are you all right?  I was worried when you didn't call - how was the flight?"

"We're all fine, Spike's driving and Xander and Willow are sleeping in the back.  Cordelia's in the car behind us.  I'm sorry that we didn't call, I kinda forgot we had the cell phones!"  she said into the receiver, "The flight was amazing,  like first class but better - they even stocked the fridge for me and Spike."

Giles smiled, as his slayer rambled on about the plane, assuring himself that she was okay.  He heard Spike say in the background, "Tell your watcher about the mind thing, love."  

"Oh yeah and Giles you'll never guess what me and Spike found we can do - we can talk telepathically, its kinda weird.  I mean it's not like the mind reading thing, it's an actual conversation."

Giles interest peaked and he pushed for more information, "How did you discover this?"

"I don't think you really wanna know, Giles."  Giles blushed at the implications, "Do you think this is another turned slayer plus?"

"Well, I haven't read of such an occurrence in the watcher diaries, but that could be because most slayers were killed before their new powers could be explored."

Buffy felt a pang of sadness in heart, but she forced herself to answer normally, "Yeah, I guess.  Listen Giles can you tell my mom and Dawn I'm okay, I'm sure she's worried."

"Your mother's here now if you would like to speak with her?"

"Sure."  she heard the exchange of hands in the background and Giles filling Wesley in on the telepathic thing then her mother's voice, "Hi sweetie!  How was the plane journey?"

"Hi mom, the plane was great, long flight, but comfortable.  Where's Dawn?"

"Oh, I packed her up with pizza and homework."

"Right...she has her mid-terms soon right?"

"Apparently - though not though you'd notice...not that you were much better!"

"Mom!"

Joyce laughed.  "How's Spike?  Did he have to be in a box as well?"

"Spikes fine, and no he didn't - the plane was sun proofed, so he didn't go poof!"  Buffy smiled at her mother's light tittering.

"I'm glad your okay, I was worried."

"I know, I'm sorry.  But don't worry, look why don't you get some sleep you sound tired, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay honey, your right."

"As always. Bye mom."

"Bye Buffy, I love you." she replied, yawning the last word.

"You too, mom."

And with that they hung up.  Buffy tossed the phone back into the bag on the floor and curled back into Spike's embrace.

***                                                                                           ***    ***

All three vampires smelled the sunrise hours in advance, their survival instincts telling them to find shelter.  About half an hour before the sun was due to rise, Spike parked the van and woke the two in the back.  As Xander and Willow got out, they watched Spike carrying a sleeping Buffy in his arms from the front seat.  

Willow dashed back in and unfolded the bed turning down one side.  As she got out, Spike gave her a quiet "Thank you."  and both humans were shocked to see the emotions swirling in his eyes as he gently placed the slayer in the bed, covering her.  

They were bemused by his actions, having seen this same vampire, who was tucking their best friend in bed with a gentleness they had never expected of him, brutally murder innocents and having read of the awful violence he placed on others, his moniker 'Spike' didn't exactly fit with the caring....man they saw tending to their friend before them.

They closed the door as quietly as they could before returning to the front seat where Xander once again began driving, while Willow continued to sleep, using her sleeping bag that she'd brought with her as a cushion.

***                                                                                           ***    ***

Angel noticing that the van in front had stopped, switching off the engine he, went to wake Cordy.  As they switched places they too regarded the soul less vampire gently carry the slayer into the back of the van, covering her.  Angel's perceptive sight, saw him tenderly brush a stray hair from her face and lean down to kiss her softly on the forehead.

As Cordelia's hand brushed his as she reached for the keys, Angel broke his gaze from his childe and love.  Mumbling an apology he moved to the back of the van, closing it behind him with a small click and attempted to get some sleep, as he had a feeling he would need his strength for the upcoming days, both physical and emotional.

***                                                                                           ***    ***

As the door shut Spike removed his clothes and, dressed only in his boxers, moved to Buffy.  He took off her shoes and socks, before slipping her back under the sheets, dressed in a midnight blue crop top and light blue shorts.  

Spike moved behind Buffy and carefully, so as not to wake her, slid into the sheets next to her.  Her body reacted to his presence, instinctively snuggling up to him, her head on his now naked chest, her hand curled just below her face.  Spike allowed the van's movements to lull him to sleep, a small smile playing on his lips.

Buffy awoke four hours later and extracted herself from Spike's embrace and quickly downed a couple pints of blood, before brushing her teeth and washing her face in the small sink.

Hearing the movement behind them, Willow opened the separator a crack, far away from Spike.  "Morning."  she greeted

"Hi, do you guys need some food?"  the slayer asked.

"Please.  There's some fruit and sandwiches in the fridge and there's chocolate in the little box."  Willow replied, she'd been up for an hour and was hungry.  Buffy passed the items through the small gap and giggled quietly, at the happy squeak Xander gave at the sight of chocolate.  

Her gaze passed around the room, finally falling on the still sleeping vampire.  Picking up her personal stereo and a magazine Willow must have left, she sat down on the bed propping her head back on the wall. She put in her earphones and pressed play allowing the erotically charged music to fill her head as she turned the pages of the magazine, not really reading anything, just looking at the pictures of clothes she wanted to buy.

Her hips swayed unconsciously to the beat, she imagined her and Spike dancing that night so long ago.  As arousal flooded her system at the thought of his hands on her she decided he could sleep later.  Removing her headphones, but allowing the music to continue playing so that she could still hear it, she set down the magazine and moved to straddle her mate.

She felt him harden at the pleasant burden, and she smiled, lowering her mouth to his chest kissing up to his mouth.

Once there she parted his lips with her mouth and slipped her tongue inside, to play with his.  She felt him kiss her back and his hands move to her waist, keeping her flush against his erection, which had gotten harder as he had awoken.

*Morning* he projected in to her mind.

*Morning, sleep well?*  she asked

*Woke better!* he replied, smiling into the kiss.

*I was thinking...* she began but was cut off, 

*Oh no, not that*

*Shut up!  I was remembering that time we danced - in that club.  The music...* she trailed off, rubbing her throbbing groin in to his in an attempt to put some pressure on her clit, as her memories sparked her lust further.

*So sexy, so very bloody sexy.*  Spike said, his own memories of that night resurfacing.  *Very tempting.*

*Obviously!* she replied wryly, *I had like twenty guys after me.*  Buffy said, as she slipped a hand into his boxers, lubricating him with his pre-cum.  

Spike growled angrily at the reminder and Buffy broke the kiss.  "Love you, Spike."  She panted unnecessarily into his mouth. Spike growled again, this time lustfully and drew her lips back to his.

Buffy unbuttoned her shorts, and pushing down his boxers impaled herself on him, allowing him to fill her completely.  Both groaned throatily from the sensation, it had been nearly 20 hours since they'd made human love and Spike loved the way her muscles clenched around him as she found her release, Buffy adored the feeling of his cool seed shooting into her womb, growling as he came.

As they hovered on the edge of release they vamped out sinking out their fangs into the others necks, both mentally shouted the others name as Buffy collapsed on top of Spike.  They both retracted their fangs licking and sucking at the wound.  Still intimately connected with Spike, Buffy closed her eyes; Spike's gentle stroking of her back lulling her to sleep.

_And….oh my good god yes…there's more!_

Chapter Sixteen


	13. Chapter Sixteen and Seventeen

Call Of The Wild by PassionFish 

_A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this fiction!  And sorry it's been so long since an update!!!  More soon, promise!  Well, if you give reviews, naturally!!!___

Chapter Sixteen

The sun had just set as the two darkened vans paused at their destination; the opening to a large cave, set in the side of a mountain.  Xander and Cordelia shut off the engines and the drivers, Willow and Angel, got out of the van.  

They all stretched their aching muscles, and then turned almost as one to the van, which held Buffy and Spike, it was rocking ever so slightly.

"We really should get going."  Angel said quietly.

Xander gave him a hard look and retorted, "You wanna be the one to stop them?"  As Angel looked away, Xander continued, "Didn't think so."

Willow decided to end the clash, "Why don't we pack up as much stuff as we can carry while we wait for them to finish." she said, a slight blush staining her cheeks.  

"Good idea."  Angel said, before turning back to his van to pack up as much blood as he could carry.  

Cordelia sighed, and then followed her boss.  Xander and Willow sighed simultaneously, looking back at the van which had ceased rocking, but they could hear a purring sound coming from it.  They turned and followed the other two.

--------

Half an hour later the groups were packed and ready to leave.  The vans had been locked up and left trustingly at the entrance to the cave.  As they walked into the dark cave, Buffy glanced back at Willow who gestured with her hand, muttering a few words in Latin.  Suddenly the cave lit up, as though a string of lights adorned each wall.  

Buffy smiled gratefully at her friend, while Spike said, "Thanks, Red."  Willow smiled at the couple.

"Wow!"  Cordelia said impressed.  Xander flung an arm around Willow's shoulder squeezing slightly before letting go saying,

"That's my little witch!"  Cordelia rolled her eyes, her jealousy roused.

The group walked in to the cave, Buffy and Spike first holding hands, each with their own bag.  Buffy's had some clothes for her and Spike, while Spike carried some blood in a magically enhanced cool bag.  A couple of meters behind them were Xander and Willow, side by side, also holding their own rucksacks.  

Slightly behind them walked Cordelia, and further behind her, Angel, keeping far away from Buffy and Spike as promised.

Buffy and Spike were extremely conscious of Angel's presence and Spike mentally spoke to her in order to calm her, with some sort of privacy.

*Don't think about him, love.  He'll only make you upset. *  Spike said soothingly, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her hand.

*I just wish he didn't have to be here, his being here keeps me angry and I wanna be cool and controlled. *

*I think I can do something to help that. *  He said, before he stopped her, kissing her passionately, exploring her mouth.

*I love you, Buffy. *  He mentally called out.  

Buffy broke the kiss and spoke out loud, "I love you, too Spike."

And with that they continued, the slayer slightly calmer than before.

The rest of the group regarded the couple quizzically.  They had seen the kiss and heard Buffy's words.  But she had said - 'you too' implying that he had said it first, but no one had heard him. Everyone, but Willow, pushing their instinctive questions to the back to their minds, walked on in silence.  The hacker, however, made a decision to ask Buffy about it, as it was weird, even for a turned vampire slayer and her unsouled vampire mate.

They had been walking for hours, following the map provided by the council, and while the vampires could have kept going the humans were in dire need of a break so they decided to stop at an underground pool.  Xander and Cordelia were verbally sparring as they ate on a blanket, which he'd laid out.  

Angel was sitting on one on of the rocks surrounding the pool, turning away self-consciously as he ate, staring into the deep green/blue water.  It reminded him of Buffy's eyes.  Spike sat resting his back on the wall with Buffy sitting in between his legs, her back pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped around her nuzzling the mark on her neck as she talked to Willow who was sitting on her bag a little bit away, eating an apple.  

Buffy was explaining her new power to Willow, and the hacker was listening with great interest.

"I don't know about space and non-contact conditions though."  Buffy was saying, "So far we've only done it in close proximity to each other or holding hands."

"Big word, pet."  Spike whispered into her ear, blowing into it, causing the slayer to shiver.  He kissed down her neck, swirling his tongue in intricate patterns around her bite mark, forcing himself not to bite down again.  

He knew Buffy would not be happy if he made her come in front of her friend.

"Sooo, what do think these tasks are gonna be?"  Buffy asked, as she regained her equilibrium.

"I guess it'll be like fetch whatever, kill this, sing that..." Willow ended with a smirk, which the slayer returned.

"What's with Cordy and Xander?"  Buffy whispered. 

Willow gave her a sneaky look, and whispered  "I think they like each other...still."

The slayer shot her a mock worried look and giggled, "A match made on the Hellmouth!"  Willow giggled back, and Spike chuckled mentally, saying, *You think the witch still likes him? *

*No - lesbian now...remember Janie? * She asked, as she watched Willow rummage through her bag.  Janie and Willow had been going out for three years and everything had been going great until.... it had been a car accident.  The driver had apparently lost control and had swerved off the road.  Willow had been in hospital for weeks.  Janie hadn't made it.  

*I don't think she likes Cordelia though - it brings up bad memories, though I guess she got one over on her in the end. *

*Why doesn't she...what the fuck is that? *  He asked, his eyes following the sea creature that had just risen from the pool on a bed of water.

*I have no idea. *  Buffy replied before calling out, "Guys look out!"  They moved just before a wave of water hit them.

Xander pushed Cordelia out of the way, while Angel jumped back.  Willow ran out of the way, and Spike lifted Buffy in his arms, rapidly moving backwards.  He put her down and called out over the noise, "Red can you do something?"

The proverbial light-bulb went up over Willows' head, and she called back, "Yes, just distract it for a minute."

"No problem."  The slayer shouted, and she picked up a rock and through it at the sea creature.  It fell back on to the water but quickly regained it's footing, sending another splash of water their way.  Angel attempted to chuck a spear at it but it only hit its arm, causing pain but no real damage.  

The creature roared and tore the spear from its body, hurling it back at Angel who caught it and chucked it back.  Spike and Buffy continued throwing rocks and boulders at it, while Angel continued his game of throw and catch.  

Cordelia and Xander were hovering protectively over Willow as she flipped through her spell book, repeating, "Removal spell, removal spell..."

As she found the incantation, she began to read, crossed legged rocking back and forth.

**

_I beg of the moon, the stars and the sun_

_Removed this creature, let it be done._

_As I perform this honourable spell_

_Perform upon me no counter-curse_

_As I will it, so mote it be well_

**

A flash of light shot from the ceiling of the cave, engulfing the creature whole.  The group heard its mangled screams and watched as the light dimmed, taking with it the monster.

As the light went, Willow slumped back, Xander only just catching her before she hit the hard floor.  Buffy looked around her companions checking that they were okay.  Spike moved closer to her, pulling her into a reassuring kiss. 

Angel looked to the floor, while the other two helped Willow to stand.  As Spike moved back, Buffy smiled at him before turning to the rest of the group, "What say we get out of here?  The sooner we find this guy the better."

With the group all in agreement, they set off further into the caves towards their destination, unsure what other pratfalls their journey would bring.

Part Seventeen:

They had been travelling for just over a day.  So far, they'd been lucky.  Other than at night - when the caves seemed eerily dark - their travels had been reasonably well lit.  As if some higher being were guiding them to their destination....  The night before had been.... disturbing to say the least.

Spike and Angel had disappeared to ensure the 'camp' was secure.  Buffy hadn't liked Spike's idea, but went along for it for the sake of her sire.  She knew they would both come back looking worse for wear...and not due to any monster they'd met.

Buffy had paced the 'camp' restlessly and nothing the others tried could placate her to sit down.  When they'd finally returned Buffy had practically flown into Spike's arms, peppering his slightly bruised skin with kisses.  From there they'd retreated to their end of the 'camp'.

Xander had laughed snidely at Angel's cut face, as the dark vampire fell into his pallet on the opposite side to the other vampires.  Cordy had smacked the whelp upside the head before gingerly giving Angel his rationed dinner.  It was barely acknowledged with a grunt, and the ex-cheerleader retreated to her pallet.

They had all agreed to take turns in keeping watch.  

First up had been Xander and Cordy.... of course no-one got any sleep during their watch due to their incessant bickering and rapid torch flashing

Second, Angel and Willow.... the silence had been deafening.  Willow had tried to start some sort of conversation, torn between her empathy for the vampire and her loyalty to Buffy.  However, Angel hadn't been in the most talkative mood - mostly due to his swollen jaw, which ached with his every movement.

Last, but certainly not least came Buffy and Spike.  They'd been as quiet as any couple could be during a serious make-out session.  Everyone has slept through the night...except one broody vampire, whose exceptional hearing heard everything from the quietest whimper to the slightest moan.  He felt his heart break a little more each time.

Nothing had attacked that night, but all felt like they'd gone ten-rounds with a world-class boxer demon the next morning.

So, they continued to trudge through the mass of tunnels.  They had spotted several tunnels that could have veered off in other directions, but by unanimous decision they had chosen straight ahead - figuring that to be the best course of action.

*In your house.... I long to be...room by room.... patiently.... I'll wait for you there...like a sto-*

"What the hell are you singing? You've been doing it for an hour now!!"  Everyone jumped at the slayer's loud and sudden jump off topic.

All eyes on her..."Well, I want to know...it's annoying _not_ knowing!"

"Buff, I hate to tell you but Junior hasn't said anything-"

"Ugh, I meant in my head...I can hear what he's thinking!"  Buffy explained, swirling her head to answer Xander.

"You can hear what he's think-" Xander squeaked, shocked.

"Doesn't he listen to anything?"  Spike butted in with an timely eye roll.

"Hey I listen-"

"No."  Cordy answered; interrupting him.

"Since when-"

"It's been like two days now!"  Willow interrupted with a frown.

"Will everyone stop-" Xander tried again.

"I swear I told you."  Buffy interrupted a red faced Xander.

Spike laughed as Xander screamed; frustrated.

Everyone fell silent as an answering scream resounded around the caves.

"Okay, what was that?"  Xander whispered.

Five voices spoke simultaneously.  "Shh!"

The screech rang out again- Closer this time.

"It's getting closer."  Angel commented.

"No shit, Sherlock...care to-"

"Spike, shhh!"  Buffy placed her fingers over her lover's lips, as its call rang out once more, trying to discern where it was coming from.  They could see four possible entrances.  Three to various angles in front of them and one from behind.  

The three vampires instinctively took up protective places around the group.  Angel turned from his position at he back to take the back entrance while Spike and Buffy faced the alternate angles forward.

The scream came again…  Then another.  

"There's more than one."  Buffy realized.  The second call almost came straight after the first...and those few milliseconds were enough for her keen hearing.  "Everyone got weapons?"  She asked, taking the chink of metal as an affirmative.

Then they appeared.

Three slimy, green, snarling..."Are they lizards?"  Willow asked.

"Looks like...go for their stomachs."

"Avoid the teeth and claws."  Buffy finished off her lover's sentence.  "On three?"

"Sure."

"One..."

As one the group sprang forward.

Spike and Angel automatically switched to their true face but Buffy held back, attempting to keep her head...so to speak.

The three humans held back as the three vamps took on a lizard each.  As Angel was knocked down they rushed forward to pick up the slack while the vampire quickly rose, getting back into the fray.

Spike was having the time of his life...it felt like it'd been forever since he'd gotten to fight something that he knew he was 'allowed' to kill.  He flipped his sword to his left hand as he dodged a Godzilla type paw, rolling out of the way.

Xander and Cordy were knocked back by a stray tail, which Angel had ducked under.  The vampire swerved on his feet, sliding his knife easily into the creature's belly.  The lizard let out a cry as the green blood began to squirt from it.

It spurted towards Willow and she squeaked, holding up her hands.  "Divert!"

The blood seemed to glide off the witch...and land on Cordy and Xander.

Willow smiled sheepishly.  "Ooops?"  

Buffy was momentarily distracted as Spike dodged the sharp tail of 'his' lizard.  The peroxide vampire let out a very unmanly squeal as he ran from it, "Not the duster, not the duster!"

She giggled, then immediately regretted it when her opponent took the opportunity to land a hard bow to her face.  Her head snapped back with the blow, and the slayer growled loudly at the scent of her own blood.  Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she vamped out.  

The lizard let out a snarl of surprise as the furious vampiress pounced on it, her axe swinging wildly.

Spike, who had managed to recover from his earlier display, did the neat matrix-trick of running up the wall and flipping back over his opponent.  Fortunately for him, his lizard-guy did not have as good a timing as Morpheus, and stumbled head first in to the wall in front of him.

Spike jumped onto the stunned demon, swinging his sword up and around, using his other hand to pull it around and through the creature's neck like an egg slicer.  The demon's head rolled over to where Buffy had finally finished dicing up her demon.

Buffy stood and smiled over at her lover.  Her eyes darted to the group, "You guys all okay?"

"Yeah, Buff."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?  I'm covered in demon-goo.  No, I'm NOT okay!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, sniggering a bit as she began to slowly move to Spike's side.  She frowned at the scent of his blood in the air, and her eyes dropped to the cut on his hand from his impromptu guillotine.

"Are you-" She began worriedly.

*Pet...*  Spike began in his head. "Behind you!"

Buffy smiled and dodged, slamming her sword down in to the fourth lizard-creature, the blade slicing easily through its protective body armour due to the unrivalled strength she put behind it.

Buffy retracted her sword, moving to her lover's side.  She dropped her weapon, taking his sliced hand in hers.  "You're hurt."  She pouted.

"'S nothin', pet."  Spike growled as she brought it up to her still-vamped lips, her tongue darting out.  Spike leant forward, his own mouth settling over the almost healed cut on her cheek.  Buffy smiled, nuzzling her face into his mouth, as she began to purr.

"They're kinda like cats."  Cordy whispered to Willow, as an answering purr from Spike was heard.  Willow nodded...her eyes straying to Angel; who had purposely averted his.

"Really big, dangerous cats…"  The witch agreed.

"Oh, shit."  Everyone turned to Xander who indicated in front of them with his flashlight.  The fight seemed to have moved them further into the caves and they had finally reached the one thing that they hadn't found before....and the one thing they feared the most.....a crossroad.

"Which way?"  Buffy asked, rubbing her face into her sire's chest, eager to feel the vibrations, as her face returned to her normal countenance.

Spike lifted one of his hands from around her waist, rubbing the back of her neck gently.  "Dunno, pet.  Group vote?"

Buffy tuned in his embrace and faced the group.  "Guys?"

A/N:  Want more – review!!!


	14. Chapter Eighteen and Nineteen

Call Of The Wild by PassionFish 

_A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing this fiction!  And sorry it's been so long since an update!!!  More soon, promise!  Well, if you give reviews, naturally!!!___

Chapter Eighteen 

"Right." Cordy and Xander answered simultaneously.

Willow shrugged. "Right."

"Rights good." Angel muttered.

"Okay, unanimous." Buffy grabbed her bag as Spike retracted their weapons. The gang watched as the duo turned, reached the fork and turned left without a pause in their step.

They shrugged and collected their stuff, quickly following the pair.

*In your house... I long to be...room by room...patiently...*

"WHAT IS IT?!!" Buffy screamed out in frustration, pausing briefly to glare at her lover.

The gang stopped, staring in shock at the slayer. Spike just grinned, drawing his mate closer to him, brushing his lips over hers. They picked up the pace again. "It's by Audioslave, ducks."

"Huh? Who?" Buffy frowned.

"That rock group that did that shell song." Xander said, still walking.

"Shell song?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah, cockles, coarsk...Will help me out here."

"Cochise. But I don't think it's a shell." Willow frowned in thought.

"Oh, you mean that weird video with the fireworks." Buffy asked, looking around for conformation.

"That's the one." Spike nodded.

"Thought you couldn't handle anything written after the 1980's?" Buffy teased her mate, as she continued to hear the song in his head...content now that she was finally able to put music to the words.

"I can't...its all pop music disguised as rock but there's the odd song that's pretty bloody good." Spike grinned. "Anything's better than half the crap you made me listen to in the car during our impromptu road trip."

"They went on a road trip?" Cordy frowned at Angel, who just shrugged; neither knowledgeable about the blonde pair's skidaddle out of town.

"Hey! We listened to bloody Billy Idol for THREE HOURS! I think I deserved a medal after that!" The gang snickered in the background, Willow smiling at the slayer's use of the word 'bloody'.

"I think I made it up to you later, pet." Spike reminded her in low, husky tones. His tongue seductively curled around his bite mark on her neck.

Buffy's eyes dilated. "Yeah..."

"Okay, guys; get a room." Cordy snorted in disgust.

"Just 'cause you're not getting any..." Buffy giggled, as Xander and Cordy began to argue again.

"Guys..." Willow muttered worriedly.

"Please like you are?"

The seer glared at Xander's comment… but couldn't dispute it…. damn, but the demon-killing business was hell on the love life…. Buffy and Spike seemed to be doing pretty good though…*Maybe I should find myself a pet vampire…* Her eyes darted to Angel briefly before she mentally shook her head; noticing that Xander had started to talking again. 

"Guys!" Willow said a little louder, but the gang seemed absorbed in the display behind them.

"Oooh, good come back!" Xander retorted sarcastically.

"GUYS!" The gang spun to a red-faced Willow. "Thanks; look."

They looked up, finally noticing the…

"Woah, were d'you come from?" Buffy muttered, quickly retracting her axe, as she prepared to fight.

In front of them proudly stood an animal that most closely resembled a lion. It was huge, taking over the entire entrance. Behind it they could just make out a large boulder.... then nothing.

"Where did the cave go?" Xander asked anyone who felt like answering.

"Why are you here?" It spoke, its commanding voice booming through the caves.

The gang gave a collective look of shock; who figured it would be more then a slice-and-dice thing.... ow it wants a conversation?

"Who are you?" Buffy countered, unconsciously moving her and Spike in front of the gang; noticing out of the corner of her eye that Angel did the same.

"I am Chiancho - Guardian of these sacred caves, and their master." It responded. "What is your business here?"

"We need to speak to the elder that lives here. We need his help."

*Why don't we just kill it?* Spike asked Buffy telepathically.

*Not yet...be patient.*

"Why?" The creature boomed.

*Not one of my best qualities, pet.*

"WHY?!" Chiancho repeated, angry at not being answered.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, having not heard his question through the other 'conversation'.

Spike spoke up through a grin. "We're gonna save the world!" 

Chiancho seemed to raise an eyebrow at this. "Why would a vampire be concerned with the end of the world? Never mind three....." A lazy paw indicated Spike and Angel.

Buffy stepped forward, placing herself in front of everyone. "I'm the slayer."

As if by magic the rock and Chiancho shimmered away to reveal another cave. 

The gang took a step forward and took in the sight before them. In the middle of the cave a small stick-fire burned. Next to it sat an elderly Indian man, his old body loosely encased in robes of dusty tarp. As their eyes adjusted to the sudden light change they took in the second figure in the room.

Willow took a step back as she gasped, "Oz?"

Part Nineteen:

"Welcome." The gang jumped, as the old man spoke in surprisingly strong tones. "Please sit..." He indicated the six mats that had been lain out at the opposite end of the fire.

The gang shuffled in, all except Willow who seemed unable to move.

"Wills?" Buffy whispered to her best friend, as she took her place directly in front of the Sioux leader.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked Oz, still shell-shocked, as Buffy tugged her down next to her.

"This is where I was...."

"You mean you've been here the entire time? Couldn't you have called or something?" She asked, angry and hurt.

"In the middle of the dessert here, Willow." Oz replied.

"I've been worried...and waiting!"

"Wills...." Buffy put her hand over hers friends comfortingly. She'd been with Willow through the trauma of her break up, and had known that Willow had carried the scars of Oz's betrayal with her into her following relationship.

"I said I wasn't coming back!" Oz was getting uncharacteristically angered. In much a similar way as had the vampiress opposite him, the Sioux leader placed his hand in front of Oz calmingly.

"This is not the time, Daniel.... there are bigger things at stake." Oz nodded, averting his eyes to the fire, as the conversation carried on around him.

"Right, lets get down to business-" Buffy began, only to be gently interrupted.

"Slayer...I know why you have come and what it is you seek. However, it is a great thing you ask of me..."

"You want me to pass a test right?" Buffy asked and he nodded. "Wait, its not like math is it?"

The elder chuckled at the worry on visible on her features, "No.…these scrolls which you require have cost many their lives... I require a life for those lives."

"What?" Buffy frowned, the rest of the gang mirroring her feelings.

"A sacrifice."

"Of life?" Buffy felt panicked. "I won't kill a human...."

"I thought not. It is of no matter.....the sacrifice that I require is of vampire life." His eyes were deceptively soft, their tone belying the gravity of his request.

"Who?" Buffy asked, silently praying. *Not Spike. Not Spike. Not Spike.....*

The blonde vampire heard her thoughts in his head and reached out to take her hand soothingly.

"I'll do it."

All eyes swung to Angel and the Sioux smiled, "Though your offer is magnanimous, my request is not of a souled vampire."

The gang was silent before Xander spoke, "Well that narrows it down."

Buffy glared at Xander before returning cold eyes to the elder opposite her, "No."

"No?" He asked.

"No. I won't kill him." She reasserted.

"Your life will be forfeit..." The elder explained.

"No."

"Pet..." Spike tried.

Buffy glared at her sire. "No! I'm not killing you!" Her eyes spun back to the man. "Find me another vampire...a _soul-less_ vampire. I don't care..."

"The price is love. Nothing less, nothing more." The elder continued to explain the cost.

Buffy laughed humourlessly, "Nothing more?!"

"You do not know the price of what you seek, child." The elder tutted lightly and Buffy glared at him

She stood, moving from the fire, pacing restlessly in their confinement. Spike sighed and got up, slowly approaching her.

*Buffy.*

*No.* She turned facing the corner, refusing to look at him.

He reached out, curling a lock of hair behind her ear. *Come on, love...*

Buffy spun to face him, *No! I'm not killing you. God, what is wrong with you?*

Spike chuckled, *Nothin', pet.* A beat. *You need to do this.*

*No.*

*World ending and all that.* Spike gently took her into his arms.

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"He's trying to persuade her." Angel answered sombrely.

"To kill him?" Xander tried to clarify, shocked.

"To save the world..." Willow whispered.

*My world would end anyway.... fuck the rest of them.* Buffy growled at him, her fingers bruising his skin in their intensity to hold her to him.

*What about your mum...and the nibblet...your mates, the watcher?*

Buffy looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. *I won't kill you.*

*I love you.* He pressed the stake in to her hands.

Buffy whimpered a bit at the resigned, yet peaceful look on his face, violently crushing her lips to his. Spike growled holding her roughly to him as her hands clutched at his clothes, eager to anchor him to her.

*I'll always love you.* He heard her whisper in his head....then pain.

Then nothing at all.

A/N:  Want more – review!!!


	15. Chapter Twenty

Call Of The Wild by PassionFish 

_A/N – Thanks to few people who reviewed…to those who don't…come on!  To coin a phrase from Spuffy Archives:  'Don't be a poo – leave a review!' ___

Chapter Twenty

The gang watched in shock as Spike fell to the floor, unconscious. Buffy crouched down, brushing her lips across his forehead before getting up, determinedly walking over to the elder.

She retracted her stake from her hand and lay it in front of him. "You wanted a sacrifice of love? If I give you my life, will they get the scrolls?"

"Buffy, no!" Willow and Xander cried out simultaneously in shock.

"They will." The elder responded calmly.

Buffy turned to her friends. "I need you to do something for me." She took a breath. "Don't let him dust himself. And tell Mom and Dawny and Giles that I love them.... and that I'm sorry."

"Buffy, please..." Willow whimpered as her friend hugged her.

"I had a good innings. Hell of a lot longer than any other Slayer!" She laughed through a tear.

"I love you, Buff." Xander muttered, as he embraced her too. 

As they pulled back he smiled, "I'll keep Junior out of trouble."

Buffy smiled, as a tear dripped from one eye, "Thank you." She turned to the Sioux elder and let out a very Spike-esque smile. "I'm ready."

The old man smiled and began to mutter something under his breath.

Oz and the elder watched as the group shimmered away. Without one word they closed their eyes and resumed their meditation.

------------

Dawn shrieked in shock as Spike Materialized on the sofa next to her and Buffy in the armchair. The rest of the gang seemed to shimmer in to various parts of Giles' apartment; all apparently asleep. The scrolls Materialized magically in front of the two Watchers, who jumped; Wesley spilling his tea down his front.

"Buffy!" Dawn giggled, still confused, throwing her arms around her sister as she awoke.

"Dawny?" Buffy frowned, confused. "Am I dead?"

Dawn frowned right back. "Okay and no! You're home!" 

"Oh, god..." Tears sprung to Buffy's eyes at the thought that the Sioux had taken Spike regardless. Dawn frowned and reached up to brush away one that escaped her sister's eye.

Buffy looked over her sister's shoulder, as she was hugged again, and nearly trampled her in her haste to get to her Sire's side.

"Spike!" Buffy whimpered, pouncing on her Sire; trying to wake him while peppering him with kisses

"She thought he was dead." Angel muttered in explanation, as Joyce, Dawn and Giles looked to them in askance of the Slayer's vigour. Wesley was still cleaning up his mess of a shirt in the kitchen, hugging Cordelia in welcome on the way.

"Why would she think that?" Dawn frowned.

"Tell you later, Dawny...first; anyone get the scrolls?" Willow asked, glancing around.

"They, uh, just appeared when you did." Giles indicated the table and the Witch sat down; eager to be in research mode and take her mind of Oz.

Xander turned to Giles. "Yeah, and what was up with that?"

"A gift...I suppose." Giles suggested, as he took one of the scrolls - too eager to be doing something constructive - If only to block out the moans coming from behind his couch.

"Could have done with one of those on the way in....though the plane had its perks." Xander admitted.

---------

_Two hours later....._

"Anything?" Buffy asked coyly from her position on her Sire.

"Whatever you want, pet." Spike agreed.

"Shopping!" Buffy bounced excitedly, causing Spike to cross his eyes in ecstasy.

"Huh?" He groaned unintelligibly.

"Love your clothes, baby, really I do.... but honey, there are other colours out there I swear." Buffy smiled at the trapped look on his face.

"Anything but that?" Spike tried.

"Na-ah, you said anything!" Buffy grinned, laughing happily when he pouted and leant down to kiss him.

"Guys? I think we've found something." Buffy and Spike came up for unneeded air, and looked expectantly at Willow who had spoke.

"If we are correct then, this is the spell which will guide us to the sacred ground on which..." Giles held up a different scroll. "... We use this to perform the ceremony to expose the gate to us."

"And the other three?" Buffy asked.

"Two are basic help with the incantation; ingredients etc. And one is a shopping list." The gang laughed and eventually Giles joined in - though he wasn't sure how funny it was since he'd spent nearly an hour translating the whole thing only to find it read:

Chicken

Eggs

Milk

Sticks for fire

Tobacco.

Beer....

Giles stopped laughing. Actually it wasn't that funny. He was gonna cry. 

"I think he's cracked." Dawn whispered to her Mom. 

Joyce smiled and patted Rupert on the back, "I'll get you a nice cup of tea, dear."

"So, you guys ready to perform the first thing?" Buffy asked, bringing them back on track.

"Guess it's up to me, huh?" Willow smiled at the group as they cleared her a space and she sat down, lighting a single candle in front of her. She took the relevant scroll from Giles and began to read, concentrating solely on the peripheral flame.

Willow gasped as she was mentally catapulted through the air. Air rushed around her, whipping her hair up around her face.

She could faintly hear Dawn asking if that was supposed to happen, and Giles confirming that she was being shown the way.

She seemed to be taken on a guided tour of Sunnydale. The High School, the Bronze, where the old Initiative base had been, the beach, make-out point then finally out into the desert.

She seemed to stop rushing at this point, her tour slowed, showing her a suspicious looking cave. The sun was bright in the sky, but the desert seemed eerily dark. Close to the cave were five evenly spaced cacti. Her viewpoint tilted and a light shone in-between the plants, forming a pentagon shape.

Willow watched as the sun set and then rose.....to nothing. No cacti, no cave......no desert.

Buffy caught Willow as she fell back gasping, the spell broken. "Are you okay?"

Willow nodded, still breathing heavily.

"What did you see?" Xander asked.

"It's in the desert. We have to hurry. We haven't much time. Tomorrow it happens." The Witch breathed, still a bit shaken from her metal travels.

"Lets go."

-----

Buffy watched as the two Watchers, the seer, the Witch and the zeppo set up for the spell. Angel was somewhere in the distance, warily watching for any sign of a predator.

Buffy shivered and Spike wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her cool body soothingly, "You'll be fine, love."

Buffy took a deep unneeded breath, "Yeah." They watched as the two women placed a vile of their own blood at opposite points in front of a cactus, though within the pentagram that Willow had seen.

"Just not big on the magic." Buffy admitted, as the guys placed a pentagram at the remaining cacti.

"You'll be fine." Spike reiterated, pressing a kiss to her cheek from his position behind her.

"We're ready Buffy." Giles indicated that she should stand in the middle of the five points. Buffy turned, pressing a brief kiss to her lover's lips before moving where required.

"I don't understand it." Buffy said worriedly, as she scanned the scroll of parchment in her hands.

"It shouldn't matter." Giles soothed, hoping that was indeed the case.

"The words will be enough." Willow concurred with a smile for her friend.

"Here goes..." Buffy muttered under her non-existent breath.

With another unneeded breath, she began to read. 

As she read the wind picked up, swirling the pentagrams and blood around her head in a mini-tornado. Buffy looked up briefly, but continued reading, hating the feeling of unknown magicks flowing through her veins. 

Spike growled as the dust and sand around them wove around the Slayer, obstructing her from his view. Buffy let out a little shriek as a silver force-field suddenly erupted around the centre, throwing her up and out of the pentagram and straight into Spike's arms, sending them both tumbling to the hard desert floor below.

The wind slowed and the dust subsided to reluctantly reveal the disappearance of the pentagrams and vials.......and the appearance of...

"That's it?" Cordy asked, frowning down at the tiny wooden door that was suspended in mid-air, with the rest of them.

Xander snorted, "Remember that Halloween?"

"Right there with you." Buffy nodded then looked up to Giles. "I just smash it, right?"

"I believe so." He looked to Wesley for conformation.

"The Demon is said to enter through the door-way...I can't see why not." The other Watcher admitted.

With an uncaring shrug, Buffy raised her foot and sent it crashing down on the door.

A/N:  Want more – review!!!


End file.
